Gнσѕтѕ σf тнє Aттις
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"No es mi culpa si tú no quieres dar un buen uso a un hermano que tiene tantas cosas interesantes." Nada más que un conjunto de viñetas/OneShots, sin mucha conexión, basados en el "20 Themes Challenge: Default"... y en ciertos adolescentes de la prestigiosa Academia Torrington.::..
1. Speaking Out

**Disclaimer: Martin Mystery** no **me pertenece; la canción que da título al conjunto es la de Her Bright Skies y... como siempre, sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Como es mi deber fastidiar por temporadas y no tengo la constancia/paciencia para hacer el reto con 100 temas que me gustó (y repetir el de la OTP no sería tan cool (?), finalmente me decidí a experimentar un poco con el 20 Theme Challenge: Default (ideado por ** **British-Prophetess) para... no agobiar tanto uwo7.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Viñetas/OneShot sin mucha conexión entre sí, ya que variarán por el tema del día; _pseudo-incesto_ y, temporalmente, _algo_ situado después de 'It's Alive! Pt2'(8). Un poco IC, un poco OoC, para no perder la costumbre (?).**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#01;  
 _Speaking Out._**

* * *

 _ **E**_ _ra curioso como todo podía cambiar en un par de días, ¿no?_ Tan bien como tu hermanastra, debías saberlo.

Al poco tiempo que, en broma, le preguntaste a Billy si finalmente podrías ser un agente solitario, _el nuevo jefe de El Centro_ accedió parcialmente, dejándote a cargo de Java (por cuestiones de apoyo y seguridad) y… asignando a Diana con otro investigador que, al parecer, requería de ser cuidado por alguien con quien se acoplase _más que bien_. Lástima que nunca consideraste que _ese alguien_ sería nada menos que Marvin, que fue devuelto a Torrington para mayor vigilancia. _Y vaya que la tenía…_

Para envidia de todas las chicas —solteras o en pareja por igual—, aquella castaña había pasado de ser excluida a ser «una especie de ídola», según lo mencionado por Jenny.

—Aunque me cueste admitirlo: son perfectos el uno para el otro —comentó su mejor amiga, con aire soñador y tan embelesada con ver a aquel par _pasar de la mano_ que el hablarte le era… tolerable.

Reíste de forma sarcástica y rodaste los ojos. De no haber dicho algo así cuando los viste interactuar una de las primeras veces, no te sentirías tan molesto… _¿o esos eran celos?_

Negaste frenéticamente con la cabeza, queriendo ahuyentar esa mínima posibilidad.

—Los cerebritos se pertenecen los unos a los otros, supongo —dijiste de la forma más despectiva que podías hacer sonar, recostándote en el árbol que tenías detrás.

Al instante, Jenny volteó a verte, cambiando su semblante al mismo que te dedicaba cuando decías o hacías algo que consideraba _inmaduro_.

—Pensé que estarías feliz por ella —soltó, cruzándose de brazos y sin cambiar de mueca—. Técnicamente, ¡deberías estar feliz porque Diana al fin sale con alguien que está a su nivel!

— ¿Hablas por esa imitación barata? —Restaste importancia al indicar a Marvin con la cabeza, entretanto, sonriendo entre dientes—. Y yo que pensé que querías más a mi hermana…

Sin ser plenamente consciente, esquivaste el golpe que Jenny te iba a dar, sorprendiéndola por unos instantes.

—B-Bueno… —Tratando de recomponerse, la chica disimuló lo anterior al retocarse el cabello, causándote únicamente gracia—. Para haber estado saliendo contigo por casi dos años completos, es un gran avance que ahora esté al lado del mejor de todos los chicos en Torrington —volvió a insistir, confiada.

Y eso bastó para que tu sonrisa se borrara.

— ¿Salir conmigo? —repetiste, tan confundido como Jenny estaba de molesta.

No obstante, más pronto de lo que creíste, le viste relajar la postura, quizá, por aparentar algo de serenidad.

—Espero _que tu merecido abandono_ te haga darte cuenta de lo que sentimos al ser remplazadas por otra, de pronto —fue lo único que te mencionó antes de darte un pequeño golpecillo en la nariz.

Por más de que no te doliera, te llevaste ambas manos al rostro, intentando comprender a lo que se refería tu _único_ amor imposible.

— ¿No podrías ser un poco más clara, Jenny?

—Sólo piérdete, ¿sí? —Riendo con soberbia, _como si tratara de enmascarar algo_ , te señaló la escalinata que daba a la entrada de la Academia, donde precisamente Marvin y Diana se habían sentado para repasar un poco sobre su siguiente clase compartida—. Ellos están felices así, y ahora tienes un rival menos para seguir tratando de conquistar chicas; ¿eso no te es suficiente?

Seguiste sin entender cuál era el verdadero motivo detrás de esa charla con ella.

—Ni un poco —tuviste que confesar después de darte cuenta cuánto esperaba una respuesta por parte tuya.

Dejándote en claro únicamente sólo esa parte, soltó un cansado y derrotado suspiro. Sin embargo, ni te dio tiempo a que te preocuparas; apenas terminó con ello, volvió a tratar de intimidarte.

—Escúchame bien, Mystery —comenzó, señalándote al mismo tiempo que arrugaba su nariz sin darse cuenta—: si vuelvo a enterarme de que arruinaste alguna esperanza más en Diana, juro (por lo que más quieras) que me encargaré de que nunca de los nunca consigas alguna una novia, sea aquí o en donde estés.

Aunque la amenaza fuese más exagerada de lo que debía serlo para tratar de causarte miedo, asentiste e, igualmente, tragaste saliva ante lo mencionado. Pero no fue hasta que viste marchar a Jenny que reaccionaste a algo en especial que había dicho.

—Arruinarle alguna esperanza a Di… _¿de nuevo?_ —volviste a decir, frunciendo el ceño conforme dirigías la vista hacia la feliz y adorada pareja del campus… y recibías una sincera sonrisa por parte de ambos, además de una invitación para unírteles que, sencillamente, rechazaste de forma tan vaga como monótona.

No era secreto para nadie que aún no tolerabas a Marvin… pero quizá —y sólo quizá— pudieses darle una oportunidad al noviecito de tu hermana _, por más inquietante que eso fuese._

Con eso en mente, cruzaste los brazos detrás de la nuca y les diste la espalda, comenzando silbar una tonada y a caminar en sentido contrario a donde estaban.

Duraste tres segundos antes de romper en carcajadas, y ni siquiera estabas seguro cómo resististe tanto tiempo antes de ello.

 _Como si fuera posible que tú, Martin Mystery, dejaras en paz a tu hermanastra y a aquel novato sin estilo propio…_

Giraste sobre tus talones antes de empezar a correr hacia ellos, sonriendo con sorna aún cuando no alcanzabas a interponerte entre ambos, listo para distraerles con alguna teoría basada en el último cómic que habías leído durante la clase de Matemática.

Lo único malo del plan fue que no conseguiste fastidiarles, ni por poco; estando los dos en su cursi burbuja de felicidad, amor _y demás cosas que no entendías…_ hasta hacer reír a M.O.M. lucía como tarea fácil en comparación.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo, en caso de que alguien esté leyendo esto!**_ **Llegó el momento de las aclaraciones (?), y es que, aunque el challenge se supone que no es diario, tengo la tentativa de hacerlo lo más posible así porque... ¡no conozco otra forma de cumplir este tipo de cosas xD! _Sep, soy así de normal~_.**

 **Todo se mantendrá en Rated T pero, con respecto al pairing... si algún tema llega a permitirlo —y conspirar con la inspiración— tal vez pueda haber alguna... sorpresa, tanto de otro par _para variar_ como de alguna que otra OT3 (o friendly OT4 7v7, como fue el caso de hoy (?) pero, siempre que los planetas se alineen (?).**

 ** _So..._ creo que no me queda más que despedirme hasta mañana —por si alguien merodea por aquí— y desear que guste... un poco uwu(8).**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**

 **PD: Marcos, en caso de que leas esto, ¡gracias por estar presente :'D! Me alegra que esos raros fics te hayan gustado(L).**


	2. Arrow in the Knee

**Disclaimer: Martin Mystery** no **me pertenece; la canción que da título al conjunto es la de Her Bright Skies y... como siempre, sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Por mucho que quiera, no podré extenderme mucho con lo de hoy... porque la gatita atrapada que logré rescatar _de forma titánica_ (hace... menos de una hora recién xD) está más que agradecida, además de inquieta y mimosa~(8), y... porque creo que debería recuperar algo de fuerzas durante el siguiente medio tiempo (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Viñetas/OneShot sin mucha conexión entre sí, ya que variarán por el tema del día ( _aunque la de hoy se puede tomar como continuación de la de antes_ ); pseudo-incesto y, aparentemente, _algo_ situado después de 'It's Alive! Pt2'(8). Un poco IC, un poco OoC, _para no perder la costumbre_ (?).**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#02;  
 _Arrow in the Knee._**

* * *

— ¿ **S** abes? Aquel chiste de la flecha en la rodilla estaba bien… hasta que lo compruebas por ti mismo.

Reíste en un intento de reducir la tensión, aunque el dolor en la rodilla lesionada iba incrementando, poco a poco. Sin embargo, Diana te dedicó una rápida y fulminante mirada, contrarrestando la tuya.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que nos hiciste pasar a Marvin y a mí? —te regañó, pasando uno de tus brazos por encima de sus hombros a la vez que ayudaba a que empezaras a caminar; con su fuerza, lamentablemente, no es como si pudiera hacer más bajo esa situación—. ¡Casi te matan allá atrás! ¿En qué pensabas, Martin?

—No me cansaré de decirlo: pensar es de bobos —respondiste tal cual habías hecho con Billy, apenas negando con la cabeza y sonriendo.

Al no tener oportunidad como para golpearte, resopló su flequillo con obvio fastidio.

—Eres tan inmaduro…

—Pero soy el único que se enfrentó cara-a-cara con esos moribundos indígenas y al chamán (en turno) con complejo de dios —agregaste por presumir, dibujando una de tus mejores sonrisas al verla por el rabillo del ojo.

Y por más que, tal vez, eso la hubiese dejado sin palabras _en aquellos tiempos en que aún eran compañeros de equipo_ , Diana imitó tu sonrisa antes de torcerla levemente.

—Sigues olvidando que Marvin es el que está entreteniendo a esos sujetos mientras te ayudo a escapar, ¿no?

Comprendías por qué se sentía capaz de burlarse _aún más_ de ti y, a diferencia de donde ella lucía adorable por tratar de defenderse, ya no te resultaba ni un poco agradable.

—Yo no le pedí nada —te defendiste, apartando la vista con indignación, pero estabas seguro de que eso sólo había alimentado más el ego de tu hermanastra.

—Lo sé. —El tono _relativamente_ alegre de su voz te lo aseguraba—. Es por eso que Marvin es tan bueno y considerado…

No dijiste nada, y no porque no pudieras.

Era demasiado difícil —además de molesto— el creer que Diana, la misma chica a la que solías rescatar y/o hacer que huyera para que se salvase, estuviera olvidando que siempre anteponías a los demás en tu lugar.

—Ya lo creo —dijiste sin sentirlo, avanzando con desgano.

—Estaba completamente segura de que ibas a decir que tú siempre hacías lo mismo —comentó, delatando su sorpresa, tanto al hablar como en su expresión—. ¿La punta de esa flecha habrá estado envenenada?

—De haberlo estado, creo que lo sabría, Di —repusiste sin variar pero, debido a tu condición, no te quedó más opción que seguirla cuando te llevó hasta uno de los árboles cercanos del sendero por el que andaban—. ¿Desde cuándo sabes primero auxilios? —inquiriste a los pocos segundos, tomando el papel de escéptico en la pareja apenas ella te dejó en el suelo, recostado al tronco.

— ¿Tienes idea de cuántas veces se accidenta Marvin cuando no lo ven? —Fuese por imaginarte absurdamente lo dicho o por la sonrisa resignada de ella, reíste un poco—. Además, debía aprender en algún momento… ¿y qué habría sido mejor que él mismo me enseñara?

— ¿Qué lo hubiese hecho M.O.M? —Bromeaste, dándole la pauta para sacarte de prisa aquella flecha y callarte al mismo tiempo, sin ningún tipo de sutileza—. ¡Hey! ¡Podrías haber avisado antes!

—Un problema menos —apuntó, entretenida al admirar la rústica arma antes de pasártela, aún cuando seguías quejándote y dramatizando por el punzante dolor que te había quedado—. Ahora: analiza esto y mándaselo a Billy. Vendaré la herida para prevenir cualquier tipo de infección sobrenatural que puedas conseguir al andar por aquí.

Ignoraste que aquello fuese una orden, así que acataste el recado y, luego de enviar una muestra de los restos de arenilla que tenía la flecha, buscaste en el Índice de Leyendas algún símbolo similar a los que estaban tallados en los artesanales escudos de la tribu… hasta que Diana volvió a llamar tu atención, farfullando varios insultos que, inesperadamente, no iban para ti.

Cruzaste los brazos y, estando lo más cómodo que podías estar con una pierna lesionada y sabiendo que el chico al que no soportabas te estaba cuidando la espalda, esperaste el momento indicado para soltar un cantarín:

— ¿Problemas en el paraíso, hermanita?

Su bufar, cuando seguía rebuscando cosas en el bolso que solía cargar, fue tu primera respuesta.

—Creo que Marvin y yo intercambiamos algunas… pertenencias —contestó luego, devolviendo rápidamente todo lo que había sacado.

Lo primero que habrías pensado es que todo era parte por su manía sobre el control y la limpieza, mas cuando distinguiste algo metalizado precediendo al repentino sonrojo de Diana, el instinto sobreprotector te rebasó.

— ¿Y entre ellas están…? —preguntaste con tono casual y curioso, amagando a acercarte para ver mejor.

Pero ella se apartó con naturalidad, adivinando tus intenciones.

—Sus llaves, por ejemplo. —Sonriendo (quizá, demasiado para tratarse de ella), sacó ese plateado par de llaves y lo balanceó frente a ti, tratando de convencerte _o de hipnotizarte_ con ello—. Nada realmente útil para el momento —agregó después de guardarlas, entre pensativa y decepcionada.

Al igual que había hecho Diana en un principio, tampoco buscaste su mirada. Después de todo, estabas muy ocupado decidiendo cómo sería mejor confrontar a Marvin… si es que salía vivo de esa tribu caníbal, que había estado a punto de convertirte en una especie de sopa para su banquete de medianoche.

 _Meh…_

Podría tener un Reloj-U y parecerse demasiado a ti pero, efectivamente, _Marvin no eras tú_ ; él no tenía la victoria garantizada y, _si sabía lo que le convenía_ , sería mejor que estuvieses equivocado con respecto a esos pequeños sobres que llegaste a ver, siempre era preferible prevenir que lamentar.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **¿Algo dramático, o sólo fue mi impresión x'D? Ñam, posiblemente sean ambas cosas~(8) aunque puedo asegurar que el siguiente será un poquitín más largo y... que el siguiente a ese ya sería un intento de ser divertido BD, _confío en ello porque el drama 'serio' se me complica más que el ser graciosa_ (?).**

 **Marcos(8), ahora definitivamente me siento más halagada y contenta x/D, ¡espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado!**

 _ **Now, ¡hasta el tema de mañana~!**_

 **Y sin nada más para decir, _además de que espero que alguien más se entretenga un poco con esto..._ ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**


	3. First Priority

**Disclaimer: Martin Mystery** no **me pertenece; la canción que da título al conjunto es la de Her Bright Skies y... como siempre, sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ ¡Actualización _casi_ express porque sigo medio muerta (?)!**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Viñetas/OneShot sin mucha conexión entre sí, ya que variarán por el tema del día; pseudo-incesto y, aparentemente, _algo_ situado después de 'It's Alive! Pt2'(8). Un poco IC, un poco OoC, _para no perder la costumbre_ (?).**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#03;  
 _First Priority._**

* * *

— ¿ **E** sto estar bien, Martin?

El cavernícola había terminado de acomodarse su camisa favorita y, tras mirar a Billy, que alzó hombros como respuesta vaga instantánea, se volvió hacia el rubio del Reloj-U, que seguía retocándose el cabello con spray fijador.

—Más que bien, Java —garantizó al abrazarle por los hombros, más sonriente que de costumbre tras dejar la lata tirada por algún lado—. Nuestra prioridad principal es que toda esta fiesta salga _más que bien_.

—Creía que nuestra primera prioridad era que Jenny al fin se fijara en ti —hizo saber Billy—, ¿o era la de hacer que finalmente Diana se olvidara de Mar…?

— _Shhh._ —Interrumpiéndolo con fingida calma, Martin negó con la cabeza, disimulando cualquier indicio de algo—. Nada sobre mi molesta hermanastra y nada sobre el Señor Perfecto esta noche; hoy seré el indiscutible rey de los chicos de Torrington, y nadie podrá impedir que…

— ¿Tú mismo te pongas en ridículo frente a todos los demás? —comentó una conocida voz femenina apenas entró a aquella habitación masculina, divertida—. Java, Billy —saludó animadamente Diana, ladeando la mano libre al hacer pasar a los otros dos que le acompañaban.

—Chicos —le siguió Marvin, imitando el gesto de su novia e ignorando de forma olímpica el evidente cambio de expresión en el otro investigador paranormal que, por más de carraspear al tratar de recomponerse, no lo consiguió.

—Así que los tortolitos también estarán presentes —murmuró con soberbia, como si en verdad se sorprendiese de eso—, ¿a qué se debe tal honor…?

—Más les vale dar la fiesta del siglo —apuntó Jenny de manera pícara, evitando cualquier silencio incómodo que pudiera formarse entre los aparentes grupos, divididos por defecto—, han prometido cosas muy buenas durante toda la semana entera, Martin.

Inmediata e ingenuamente, el aludido alzó la vista hacia ella. A pesar de desconfiar por las pequeñas risas del par de ojos verdes, trató de no cambiar de postura para no delatarse.

—Y, mi querida Jenny, estarán todas en la fiesta… además de otras cosas que ni siquiera te imaginas —aseguró con galantería a juego con su nueva pose que, curiosamente, incluyó una rosa (de ese ramo que tenía sobre la cabecera de la cama) que le terminó por acercar para mayor impresión.

No obstante, contra todo pronóstico —a raíz de todas las fallidas declaraciones precedentes y de su mala suerte—, ella sonrió un poco antes de tomar con gracia la situación e, incluso, aceptar la flor sin ningún tipo de reproche.

—Hablas de cosas buenas, ¿no? —preguntó con notable interés, admirando más los pétalos rojos que los desorbitados orbes marrones que la miraban.

Pidiéndole un minuto con otro característico gesto luego de distinguir como Marvin y Diana hablan (en lo que cabía) con Java, Martin se giró de prisa para apartar un poco a Billy de los demás

—De algún modo, ¿crees que pasar tiempo con esos dos le haya logrado lavar el cerebro a Jenny? —cuestionó por lo bajo al alíen disfrazado, que se encogió de hombros cuando el líder volteó por unos momentos, sin llegar a distinguir por quién (o quienes) lo había hecho.

— ¿Pero eso no se supone que te conviene? —rebatió, difuso—. Era el objetivo de toda la fiesta y, al fin, a Jenny pareces comenzar a agradarle.

Sin querer darle ese punto a favor, el investigador se dio prisa para improvisar algo.

—De hecho, esa era la misión secundaria —corrigió de repente, con el mismo aire formal que adoptaba para los encargos de El Centro—. La primera (y más importante) es la de devolver el orden natural al universo.

—Con ello… aún te refieres a separar a Diana de Marvin, ¿no? —Más resignado cuando el otro asintió, tal como un niño, el jefe terminó por suspirar—. Eso temía…

— ¿Eh? —Parpadeando, Martin sólo vio cómo su amigo se separaba, aparentemente preocupado—. ¿Pasa algo malo, Billy? ¿Ya no estás dispuesto a una fiesta con el sello Mystery por todos lados?

—Sólo pienso que deberías cambiar el plan y quedarte con Jenny —dictó, comenzando a ponerse serio—. Después de todo, Diana y Marvin no sólo son una pareja adolescente más de Torrington.

Sintiéndolo como una traición, el rubio cruzó brazos.

—Todo empezó porque ellos quedaron como equipo en El Centro —contraatacó al señalarle, emberrinchado.

—Porque tú querías investigar solo, Martin.

Distando de hacerlo entrar en razón, sin quererlo, Billy sólo consiguió fastidiarle más. Sólo un juguetón y sorpresivo abrazo de Jenny —aunque sólo se aferrase a uno de sus brazos— logró apaciguar las cosas.

— ¿No tenemos una fiesta por delante, Mystery? —Bromeó, guiñándole el ojo—. Si tienes suerte, quizá te deje bailar conmigo esta noche.

Volviendo a sospechar de su repentina coquetería hacia él, buscó a Diana por encima de su hombro, ya despidiéndose de Java para adelantarse, junto con Marvin, hacia el gimnasio.

—Eso supongo —contestó mecánicamente al apartarla, distraído— pero, si me disculpas un momento… tengo algo que hablar con Diana primero —explicó brevemente, dejándola anonadada cuando se encaminó hacia la puerta sin decir más.

De todas formas, Jenny no fue la única sorprendida. Aunque Billy rápida y torpemente trató de hablar con ella, la otra pareja de investigadores no pasó por alto aquel desplante.

— ¿Ahora quieres tener reputación de chico malo, Martin? —preguntó primero Marvin, tomándoselo demasiado bien como para que fuese la trampa de una posterior broma—. ¿Es alguna nueva táctica…?

—Jenny realmente está interesada en ti —cortó Diana, frunciendo el ceño conforme sus labios se tensaban en una firme línea—, ¿y ahora no te importa ni un poco?

—Sé que ustedes dos están tramando algo —respondió cortante, demasiado como para lograr sorprenderlos al mismo tiempo— y no descansaré hasta averiguar que…

—Le devolvimos a Jenny parte de sus recuerdos —confesó rápidamente su hermanastra, soltando una fuerte bocanada de aire después de haber liberado tal secreto—, ¿contento ahora, bobo?

— ¿Por qué…?

—Diana creyó que era lo justo, para que no te sintieses desplazado y todo eso —resumió Marvin, palmeando lánguidamente la espalda de la castaña—, así que entró al sistema que dejó M.O.M. y luego pedí algunos favores extras.

— ¿Entonces Billy sabía…?

—Java decirle —comentó el mayor, asustando al de ojos marrones por la sorpresa, que no tuvo oportunidad de callarle a pesar de hacerle muecas para que no hablase de más—, y por eso Billy querer que Martin siga con su primera prioridad para gran fiesta.

Marvin sólo enarcó una ceja, esperando la respuesta; Diana, en cambio, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa para exigírsela.

Tragando saliva y sudando nerviosamente, Martin no tuvo más opción para lograr que Diana lo soltase que excusarse con lo típico.

—Por supuesto, el de conquistar a Jenny…, _hermanita_.

—Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír.

Palmeando sus manos para emular limpiárselas tras hacerlo caer, la chica empezó a marchar por el pasillo sin mirar atrás.

—Buena suerte con ello —deseó con cierta empatía el otro portador de un Reloj-U antes de seguirla, apresurado.

Y por si antes había llegado a dudar _por culpa de Billy_ , lo anterior sólo le había confirmado cuan prioritario era el separar a esos dos de una buena vez por todas.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Realmente espero que no haya quedado tan confuso al final(8) y... nop, tengo que confesar que tampoco tengo mucha idea que hago shippeando 'los pairings rivales' de mi OTP de la niñez BD, pero todo se resolverá más adelante~ ( _tiene que hacerlo_ x3).**

 _ **Respondiendo rápido para que no se me acabe el tiempo... y/o me distraiga x/D (?):**_

 **maestro jedi: ¡Me alegra que te gustase~! Y, de hecho, nunca había tomado 'en serio' a Marvin (?)... hasta que en el último episodio que apareció (no esperaba que volviese a verse uwo) me llamó la atención como terminó siendo utilizado lo que, al principio, era la versión perfecta de Martin xD.**

 **touka-chan21 : _¡Hey!_ Y también me contenta que te encante lo que se va viendo hasta ahora :'D y... sep, creo que tengo la misma mezcla de sentimientos Dx... _si tan sólo los productores hubiesen 'cerrado' mejor la serie o autorizado otra temporada..._ 7/7(?).**

 **¡Espero que el capítulo haya cumplido parte de sus expectativas~! _O sorprendido... de buena manera_ 9/9(8). Pasaré a molestar nuevamente mañana, ¡así que hasta entonces(L)!**

 **Y sin nada más para decir _..._ ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**


	4. Harsh Stereotypes

**Disclaimer: Martin Mystery** no **me pertenece; la canción que da título al conjunto es la de Her Bright Skies y... como siempre, sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Por más de que considere el domingo como el día de la semana en donde el tiempo & la inspiración no coincidan... no podía faltar al capítulo de hoy, _si es que se le puede llamar así_ (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Viñetas/OneShot sin mucha conexión entre sí, ya que variarán por el tema del día; pseudo-incesto y, aparentemente, situado después de 'It's Alive! Pt2', aunque con obvias referencias a los episodios 2x06 & 3x23~. Un poco IC, un poco OoC uwo.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#04;  
 _Harsh Stereotypes._**

* * *

 **C** omo en cualquier momento de la vida de todos, era obvio que iban a ser estereotipados, cayesen o no en una descripción parcialmente perfecta y bastante _predeterminada_ —por llamarle del algún modo—; hasta ahí, todo hubiese sido _incluso_ tolerable… si sus nuevos estereotipos no fuesen más que viejas facetas que empezaron a relucir de la nada apenas se hicieron presentes por el pasillo de las habitaciones.

— ¿Libros? Eso es de anticuados, viejo. Modernízate un poco, ¿sí?

—Yarr… ¡El Capitán Blood demanda comida, y rápido!

Por supuesto, el nuevo comportamiento de los hermanos investigadores tenía una razón de ser… Una razón de ser que Billy aún no terminaba de descubrir, preocupando a Java y a Marvin, ya que Jenny volvía a estar fascinada por el encanto pirata de Martin y, por ende, era un caso perdido que, _muy probablemente_ , ni siquiera habría llegado a reconocer del todo a Diana por culpa de esa peluca y los lentes oscuros que usaba para hacer más notable su cambio de actitud.

— ¿Crees que tardarán mucho así? —preguntó el de ojos verdes, sin saber si prestarle más atención al rubio que andaba amenazando gente con una espada de madera, o a la rebelde que… realmente, no estorbaba ni incomodaba a nadie; sólo ocupaba un pequeño puesto, recostada sobre varios de los casilleros.

—Quizá se les pase dentro de unas horas —calculó Billy al mirar su reloj, recordando el raro rayo que había alcanzado al par cuando pasaban por su usual registro—, o en unos cuantos días… a más tardar.

— ¿Unos cuantos días? —Volvió a decir Marvin, queriendo creer que todo se trataba de un pésimo plan de Martin por hacerle quedar mal, _para variar_ —. ¡Se supone que conocería al padre de Diana esta misma…!

— ¿Decías algo, grumete? —interrumpió el supuesto pirata sólo que, habiéndose dado un buen botín con los chicos del club de esgrima, la espada que rozaba su nuez de Adán no era señal de tomarse las cosas en broma—. El Capitán Blood cree que no te ha oído bien.

—N-No decía nada…, Capitán —se vio obligado a responder después del susto inicial, evidentemente apenado cuando Diana le vio y rodó los ojos, más fastidiada que indignada por su cobardía.

—Algunas personas siempre serán más palabras que hechos —comentó maliciosamente una vez su globo de chicle explotó, bastante indistinta con respecto a la situación.

—Sería más fácil contradecir eso si no tuviera a alguien dispuesto a degollarme… parado frente a mí. —Arrastrando las palabras al pensar en voz alta, volteó a ver al otro pero, apenas amagó a quitarle el medallón (que había vuelto a conseguir, aunque pareciese ser una réplica del montón), lo siguiente que vio fue el suelo de cerca.

—Eso debió dolerle —opinó Jenny con un deje de empatía, ajustándose la bandana que llevaba por el día.

—Buen intento… si querías saber a qué sabía el piso de la Academia, genio —molestó nuevamente la rebelde al devolver la mirada hacia él, cruzando brazo al aproximarse a su lado—. ¿Alguna idea _de verdad_ para bajar de las nubes a ese presumido?

—Siempre podrían emparejar el duelo con otra espada del club de teatro —pensó inocentemente su amiga, confiada en que todo lo que pasaba era parte de alguna escena improvisada para la siguiente obra a presentar.

Asintiendo pronto ante la idea, los ojos de Marvin brillaron antes de salir corriendo hacia el pasillo en donde se situaban varios de los clubes de la Academia… y el mismo que daba hacia la entrada del gimnasio, donde solían reunirse los esgrimistas a la hora de practicar algún enfrentamiento.

Sólo tuvo un segundo para dejar salir un suspiro porque, al siguiente de relajarse para descansar los hombros, se percató de que Martin —junto a las otras dos chicas— le habían seguido el paso.

—En teoría, ser el agente prodigio debería de ayudarme en esto —se dijo para sí mismo, buscando en sí el ánimo que Diana le quitaba con cada uno de sus sarcásticos comentarios.

Y de pronto lo recordó; _¿para qué limitarse con una espada igual a la de Martin, cuando sabía que podía usar el Reloj-U sin que ninguno de los presentes lo recordara?_ Aún con Jenny presente, tampoco había mucho margen de riesgo como para ser reasignado _otra vez._

Activándolo y usando el Cortador I contra el techo, ganó algo de tiempo extra para seguir escapando de aquel bandido… sólo para terminar topándose con una peculiar mujer al final del corredor.

— ¿A qué se debe el excesivo daño a la propiedad escolar esta vez? —inquirió tan seria como firme _Miss Olivia Mandell_ , helándole la sangre al rubio una vez notó quién era.

—M-Martin… ¡Él está totalmente desquiciado y actuando como un tal Capitán…!

— ¿Blood?

— ¡Exacto! —contestó de prisa, obviando el cómo M.O.M. podría haberlo sabido y, también, como empezaba a avanzar por el pasillo con el ceño fruncido—. Y Diana… Bueno, ella sólo actúa como una chica mala que, en retrospectiva, no es la gran cosa y tampoco…

—Fue suficiente —cortó la de cabello oscuro, sobresaltando a aquel rubio por segunda vez en el día—. Bastó nombrar al agente Mystery para explicar (bastante bien) por qué tanto alboroto.

Eso sirvió para que Marvin no replicase… o se molestase en explicarle que, en verdad, todo había sido un problema de El Centro y, por ende, milagrosamente Martin no tenía _toda_ la culpa del nuevo desastre.

Sonrió ladeadamente —posiblemente, para evitar reírse en presencia de su ex jefa por temor a otra reprimenda— cuando empezó a seguirla con cierto disimulo. Después de todo: _¿qué podría ser mejor que ver a su rival, siendo regañado desde el mejor asiento de primera fila, y en compañía de dos de las chicas más hermosas de Torrington?_

No muchas cosas podrían valer lo mismo que esa pequeña y modesta venganza.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Por más raro que pueda ser, tenía ganas de hacer algo con ambos alter ego 7v7 pero como tengo que ir gradualmente con las cosas (?), ¿qué mejor que aprovechar un tema sobre estereotipos** **_para jugar un poco con ellos_ ~?**

 **Aunque esto 'rompe' con la racha de pseudo-drama, espero que no haya quedado tan random/malo como terminé sintiendo que quedó(8).  
De nuevo, regresaré a molestar mañana BD7, si es que las cosas siguen saliendo medianamente bien (?).**

 **Y sin nada más para decir _..._ ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**


	5. In the Middle

**Disclaimer: Martin Mystery** no **me pertenece; la canción que da título al conjunto es la de Her Bright Skies y... como siempre, sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Wow... Debo admitir que este & el siguiente tema ya los tenía escrito por adelantado, pero hubo _un periodo de descanso obligado_ y, aunque planeo retomar esto uwo, todo variará del tiempo uwu (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Viñetas/OneShot sin mucha conexión entre sí, ya que variarán por el tema del día; aparentemente ubicada en la serie (?); pseudo-incesto. Un poco IC, un poco OoC~.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#05;  
 _In the Middle._**

* * *

 **C** on los comunes que eran las casas embrujadas alrededor del mundo, realmente habían ido a investigar muy pocas durante toda su carrera, más que nada, por la —también— frecuente cantidad de falsas alarmas o casos de actividad poltergeist… y por prevenir algunos desastres _provocados mayoritariamente por dos de los tres miembros del equipo._

— ¡Te dije que debíamos seguir mi plan!

— ¿Y dejar que ese desquiciado fantasma se llevase mi nuevo juguete? —Rebatió Martin luego de esquivar la cajita musical que Diana le había lanzado al ser lo más próximo que tenía, abrazándose con afán al cetro que habían encontrado en el sótano del lugar—. Gracias, _pero no-gracias_ , hermana.

— ¡Es un asunto serio! —insistió con hastío la castaña, rebufando—. ¿No puedes guardar tus niñerías para Torrington?

—Pensarás lo contrario cuando todos empiecen a aclamar el nombre de Martin Mystery cuando regrese con este tesoro, como un recuerdo elegante y valioso, además de adecuado a mi imagen y personalidad —comentó presuntuosamente, golpeando la vara de forma leve contra su palma libre.

Gruñendo, la chica se acercó y, más que acostumbrada a que el rubio se comportase de forma tan absurda en los peores momentos, le abofeteó para hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Esa cosa tiene a Java —le recordó luego, señalándole a la decrépita entidad presente que, sin entender nada, se había estado limitando a flotar a metros de donde el par discutía sin cesar.

—Lo rescataremos, como siempre —respondió con naturalidad—. Ese grandote debe estar descansando en una habitación llena de baba…

—Si algo más grave no le pasó debido a tu ineptitud —puntualizó, lo bastante cerca para que sus narices se presionasen.

— ¿La mía? —Sin inmutarse, también trató de hacerla retroceder del mismo modo—. Te recuerdo, Di, que yo no fui quien se quedó gritando cuando el espíritu del Señor Callaghan entró por la ventana y se llevó a Java.

— _Pero tampoco fui yo quien estaba colgando de su propia red después de fallar miserablemente con el Bastón X, ¿cierto?_ —devolvió, sonriendo con arrogancia cuando Martin se vio obligado a retroceder, aparentando vanamente que su ego seguía intacto.

—Fue sólo… una prueba circunstancial de mala suerte.

— ¿Al igual que lo fue el bajar la escalera principal… rodando y quedándote atascado con su alfombra? —burló, volviendo a disfrutar el verlo sonrojarse al no poder excusar genuina y válidamente aquellos fallos.

— ¡T-Te dije que algo me había empujado cuando quise analizar una muestra en el pasamanos!

—Y debo asumir que fue ese espíritu incorpóreo que, al parecer, no tenía nada mejor que hacer que empujar agentes necios…

— ¡Exacto! —Soltó, frustrado por el cansino escepticismo del que Diana no cesaba nunca—. ¡Quiso echarnos desde un principio! ¡Y por eso ahora tiene secuestrado a Java para que también nos vayamos!

—Si aún quiere que nos vayamos, podríamos tratar de devolverle ese cetro para que descansase en paz… o lo que sea que hagan esas cosas cuando dejan de estar perturbadas —propuso, totalmente despectiva antes de quitarle la reliquia a la fuerza—. Tanto Java como las demás víctimas tendrían que regresar, sanos y salvos, cuando todo regrese a la normalidad.

—Sólo que sigues olvidando un detalle fundamental, Diana.

Desconfiada, la nombrada alzó una ceja antes de decidirse por preguntar… para arrepentirse después, como era lo típico que sucedía entre ellos.

— ¿Qué se supone que estoy olvidando _ahora_ , Martin? —protestó entre dientes cuando él la tomó del brazo para apartarla un poco, volviendo a acercarse demasiado.

—Que… el fantasma sigue ahí mismo —recordó en un susurro que, de todas maneras, logró hacer reaccionar al espectro al inmediato instante del que lo señaló.

Abalanzándose tan rápido como pudo sobre ellos, el de ojos marrones no tuvo ni tiempo de gritar el obvio «corre» que ameritaba la situación, aún después de empujarla para sacarla del camino de esa amenaza.

—Gracias por la sutileza, genio.

En reproche, le dirigió una entrecerrada mirada apenas su hermanastro le ayudó a levantarse lo más pronto posible, pero fue ignorada por completo.

—Creo que estar en el medio de la discusión no le gustó tanto como a los demás —comentó para opacar anterior, riéndose un poco aunque eso le costase un golpe en el hombro antes de que empezaran a correr—. ¡Algunos definitivamente no están hechos para ser la tercera rueda de algunas situaciones!

— ¡No es momento de uno de tus pésimos chistes!

Aprovechando el momento en que cada uno se quedó en extremos opuestos tras llegar a la sala principal de la casa, la castaña le lanzó el discordante cetro de vuelta segundos antes de verse obligada a agacharse, temerosa cuando varios objetos y muebles empezaban a elevarse, todo al mismo tiempo en el que varios libros salían despedidos hacia ella… y dirigiéndose hacia Martin después de atrapar la reliquia en el aire.

—Al menos mis chistes no tratan de matarme… o herirme de gravedad —se quejó, simplemente, al ver a Diana casi riendo cuando fue su turno de refugiarse.

—Los libros sólo están expresando todo lo que sienten por ti, Martin.

—Puedo asegurarte de que es algo bastante recíproco, _hermanita_ —rebufó al asomarse un momento, logrando pasarle el cetro en el acto—, ¿y qué hay de ti? ¿Disfrutando un poco de su devoto amor hacia la persona más aburrida del universo?

—Créeme: con tu raro sentido del "amor" tengo más que suficiente de por vida.

—Nunca está de más saberlo, Di.

—Como sea… ¡Sólo date prisa mientras yo lo distraigo!

Por más de que rodara los ojos cuando nadie más la viese tras el pícaro guiño que le había dedicado el rubio, ese fugaz atisbo de sonrisa —que no logró disimular con la mueca anterior— fue lo que bastó para que empezasen a trabajar juntos.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Sep, sigo lamentándome por haber tardado tanto 9/9, así que esta vez no tengo mucho para decir... salvo eso de que haya gustado u/u7 y que ¿tal vez reaparezca mañana 7v7?**

 **Marcos~: ¡Gracias por seguir pendiente! Y entiendo bastante bien ello xD, a mis 21 me pasa lo mismo con Martin :'3... y con Diana, por más narcisista que pueda ser eso 9/9 (?).**

 **Ya, sin nada más para decir _..._ ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**


	6. Wrongly Claimed

**Disclaimer: Martin Mystery** no **me pertenece; la canción que da título al conjunto es la de Her Bright Skies y... como siempre, sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Como elijo los peores momentos para decidir actualizar... aquí está~ sin mucho preámbulo más o lindas palabras de adorno (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Viñetas/OneShot sin mucha conexión entre sí, ya que variarán por el tema del día; pseudo-incesto y, ligeramente, situado después de 'It's Alive! Pt2'. Un poco IC, un poco OoC uwu7.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#06;  
 _Wrongly Claimed._**

* * *

— ¿ **M** a-Martin?

Con las rodillas temblando a la par de tu tono de voz tras descolgarte de su cuello lo más rápido que pudiste, retrocediste unos cuantos pasos para verle mejor, comprobando así uno de tus peores _miedos_ confirmados cuando el chico te sonrió de vuelta.

— ¿Diana? —Quizá por obviedad o para devolverte a la dura realidad, te llamó, manteniendo la sorpresa en rostro antes de comenzar a reír un poco, sobretodo al percibir el obvio sonrojo que invadía tus mejillas conforme apretaba los puños al grado de tornar blanco los nudillos—. ¿Fue un invento de "mi retorcida e hiperactiva imaginación" o _tú_ acabas de besarme?

Incluso con más pánico que con el que reaccionaste inicialmente, miraste hacia ambos lados para poder taparle la boca de forma apresurada y sin demasiado cuidado, _¿por qué para qué molestarte de más?_

—No dirás nada sobre esto y yo no diré nada tampoco, ¿bien? —Dijiste, más como amenaza que como aviso al verlo por el rabillo del ojo, y no fue hasta que el rubio asintió que decidiste soltarlo, apenas algo más aliviada—. Qué bueno que podemos entendernos al fin…

— ¿Y besarnos? —burló sin poder evitarlo, resistiendo el carcajear cuando notó que empezabas a irritarte—. Tranquila, Di; aunque estés enamorada de mí _en secreto_ , no te trataré diferente…

— ¡Pensé que eras Marvin! —quisiste defenderse de inmediato, resoplando. No obstante, para intentar calmarte, optaste por caminar, aunque fuese de un lado al otro, como un animal enjaulado—. Tienes que admitirlo: ambos tienen cierto parecido y… estabas de espalda, con el cabello peinado hacia abajo y… y…

— _¿Y?_

— ¡Y usando su chaleco! —agregaste precipitadamente al ser lo único que podías mencionar, sintiéndote bastante boba después de reconocer lo patética que había sonado aquella forzada excusa; _¿qué más esperaba que dijeras?_

—Porque su chaleco me hace automáticamente idéntico a él, ¿no? —Bromeó nuevamente, desbaratando rápido aquel intento de argumento.

Inhalaste y exhalaste. Sabías que lo peor que podías hacer era perder la paciencia frente a alguien tan infantil como Martin.

—Si no lo recuerdas, algo trató de secuestrarme…

—Para variar —interrumpió de forma casual.

— _Para variar_ —repetiste molestamente, viéndote incapaz de negar una verdad así—. Aunque, lo último que habría pensado es que te harías pasar por Marvin durante mi ausencia —confesaste con cierta esperanza, apartando la mirada por mantener cierta celosía.

—Si de algo ayuda, tampoco creí que lograras escapar sola.

—No, no ayuda en nada —respondiste lo más cortante que podías después de volver a verlo—. ¿Qué clase de compañera sería si no soy capaz de librarme de algunos chiflados?

—La misma que habías sido hasta el día de hoy… salvo por el detalle de que ahora sí podría creer que seas capaz de besar a alguien.

No contestaste nada. Como en muchas otras ocasiones, pasaste el último —e innecesario— comentario por alto y le callaste, usando de pretexto el creer haber escuchado algo acercarse.

Manteniendo esa fachada, te concentraste en el ruido y esperaste a que el pisar de las hojas caídas y ramas cesa para poder volver a hablar.

— ¿Qué pistas tenemos sobre la criatura? —preguntaste del modo más cauteloso y profesional que podías usar, aferrada al árbol que tenías al lado mientras, con la mirada, te asegurabas de no encontrar nada sospechoso en el páramo.

—Más allá de que tanto el troll como "su dueño" y "sus amigos" tienen una fuerte atracción hacia los sujetos con algo verde… nada relevante.

Obviamente, al principio no le creíste. Si el tono desinteresado y burlón no te convencía, el que Martin estuviese usando el Índice de Leyendas decía lo contrario.

—Algo de eso tiene que establecer una conexión —insististe, rompiendo la distancia (que tú misma habías marcado con claridad momentos antes) para tratar de leer algo de lo que atrapaba la rara atención de tu hermano—. Se supone que el verde también es el color de la naturaleza, ¿no?

Reconociste que estaba orgulloso de tu deducción incluso antes de que te dijera algo.

—Veo que alguien empieza a hacer su tarea.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? —Presumiendo con una media sonrisa, estabas segura de que lo siguiente que dirías era, en parte, por devolverle parte del agobio que te hacía vivir día a día, en especial cuando trataba de conseguir alguna cita para la noche—. Además de entretenidos, los cómics de Marvin sirven para aprender cosas nuevas y, al parecer, útiles.

—Tan útiles como lo son todos los cómics que se basen en algo paranormal —aclaró a regañadientes, alejando el Reloj-U para intentar apartarse de ti, indignado.

Con cierto disimulo, reíste.

Nunca terminarías de entender cómo es que te resultaba adorable verlo así, y menos cómo es que lograba ponerse celoso con tanta facilidad, _porque los celos siempre eran una señal de inseguridad_ y, lo menos que Martin podría ser era un sujeto con falta de confianza en sí mismo, por supuesto.

Al verlo andar, decidido cuando te marcaba el camino a seguir para llegar a una cueva no muy lejos, te mordiste el labio, dudando. ¿Realmente sería tímido en el interior? Sería demasiado increíble… _Es decir_ : ¡lo habías besado _accidentalmente_ , y apenas se había inmutado! Tú, la chica con la que se había criado, su propia hermana… _stra._

Poco a poco, todo fue teniendo algo de sentido; también, cuando notaste que tu terror inicial había sido porque alguien más viese que lo habías besado, no por el mismo hecho.

Seh… En retrospectiva, todo sonaba aún más raro de lo que, de por sí, te parecía que era.

Quisiste reír, aunque fuese por ventilar un poco las cavilaciones en las que te terminaste perdiendo y, para cuando reaccionaste, suspirando, te notaste aferrada al brazo del de ojos marrones que, al igual que tú, estaba sumergido dentro de su propio mundo… o de la misión misma. _¿Eso sería una buena o mala señal?_

Lo único que podías afirmar —con seguridad— era que no te apresurarías a descubrir la respuesta, y tampoco presionarías para conseguir alguna. Si ya te habías equivocado una vez, no querías hacerlo otra vez en el mismo día… en especial, si involucraba a la misma persona que, además, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de restregártelo en la cara.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Medianamente tarde pero, gracias al buen humor que tenía al despertar, quería subir algo hoy :v aunque no pude adelantar el capítulo que quería ir adelantando x/D.**

 **Err... _¿Espero que no esté tan del asco como creo, y que haya gustado un poco~?_ Es lo único que puedo agregar 9v9, además de que trataré de subir el siguiente (de nuevo, centrado en este par :'3 and I don't know why (?) en estos días(8).**

 **Y sin nada más para decir _..._ ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**


	7. On and Off

**Disclaimer: Martin Mystery** no **me pertenece; la canción que da título al conjunto es la de Her Bright Skies y... como siempre, sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Originalmente quería subir esto el 14 mismo para 'hacerlo especial' y todo eso ... pero olvidé que ese mismo día no podría pasarme 9v9u así que... espero que lo 'mejor tarde que nunca' se aplique para publicarlo (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Viñetas/OneShot sin mucha conexión entre sí, ya que variarán por el tema del día; pseudo-incesto y sin situarse en ningún capítulo en especial BD (?). Un poco IC, un poco OoC uwu7.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#07;  
 _On and Off._**

* * *

 **L** as luces se apagaron y rebufó con toda la obvia molestia que le causaba la situación que, básicamente, se limitaba a que su hermanastro, cada tanto, bajase y subiese el interruptor de la única lámpara que iluminaba aquella habitación.

Sin querer darle el beneficio de la victoria, suspiró un poco para tratar de calmarse y seguir con su lectura tan pronto la tenue luz de la bombilla regresó. Sin embargo, no llegó ni a la mitad del párrafo antes de que la lamparilla de escritorio se apagara de nuevo.

— ¿No tienes nada más que hacer? —preguntó sin apartar la de la hoja, abrumada y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no marcar la página y pasar a abandonar la novela.

Esperó unos segundos y escuchó un «hn» que interpretó como un «no» en cuanto distinguió que el rubio se encogió de hombros, por lo que rodó los ojos.

—No, realmente no —le confirmó Martin, del modo más inocente con el que solía actuar para poner a prueba su paciencia—, y tengo que admitir que el interrumpir tu novela erótica es más entretenido de lo que pensaba, Di.

Quizá, de haber usado énfasis especial en la burla, no habría cerrado abruptamente el libro para girarse hacia él y enfrentarlo, tan roja como la portada que, en esos momentos, escondió detrás de su espalda. _El decirlo como si nada_ —tuviese razón o no— _hacía de todo mucho más incómodo de lo que podía llegar una plática así con cualquiera que considerada alguien de la familia._

—Es una novela romántica —corrigió a regañadientes, quitando la luz para que sus mejillas coloreadas (e infladas por inercia) dejaran de delatarla tanto.

No obstante, fue bastante evidente que la luz regresó tan pronto como se fue.

Reprimiendo una risa al lograr apreciar la mueca de la castaña, fingió sorpresa mientras alzaba una ceja.

— ¿Terminaste tan rápido esa "obra maestra" de la que seguías hablando con Jenny… hasta ayer por la noche? —inquirió, y Diana no supo con qué contestarle en ese momento.

No pasó mucho para darse cuenta de que realmente había dado en el blanco por saber que había escuchado _bien_ aquella conversación, fruto de permanecer escondido bajo las gradas mientras su hermana y su amor imposible comentaban qué era lo que más les gustaba de esa novela que, más tarde, trató de leer en secreto… y que se vio obligado a dejar al aburrirse de no entender _cómo funcionaban las cosas en ese tipo de relaciones_ , debiendo superar el trauma de leer tanta cursilería junta —como le dijo a Billy para excusarse por su ausencia— con un buen maratón de antiguas películas de terror y ciencia ficción durante toda la madrugada.

—S-Sigue siendo algo romántico, no erótico —quiso defenderse, ligeramente intimidada por la confianza del otro, hasta que el recordar un detalle le hizo reaccionar y cambiar de postura— e, incluso, algo complicado como para que alguien _como tú_ entienda —agregó burlonamente, bajando el interruptor luego de creer que había ganado.

— ¿Alguien como yo…? —comenzó a cuestionar apenas volvió a encender la luz, repentinamente confundido.

—Tiene más letras que dibujitos ridículos, genio.

Volviendo a sonreír con arrogancia, apagó la lámpara y se dedicó a levantarse y darle la espalda hasta que el cuarto volvió a iluminarse parcialmente. No se habría girado para volverle a ver y regañarle, pero el hecho de que Martin le llamara la atención, tomándola del brazo, había cambiado bastante las cosas.

—Sabes que he leído cosas más "complicadas" que un cuento infantil —precisó con un deje de seriedad, como solía adoptar cuando algún tema se relacionaba con cosas de El Centro o demás cosas paranormales.

— ¿Qué? —Ignorándole, rebufó—. ¿Detrás del cartón de la caja del cereal o en una de esas revistas que escondes bajo el colchón de tu cama?

Antes de tener la oportunidad de agregar un típico «no me hagas reír» al rodar los ojos de nuevo, se vio acorralada contra el escritorio tras dejar caer el libro que ocasionó la temática discusión del día. Devolviendo la vista hacia su hermanastro luego de que el ruido la distrajera, el color en su rostro era estúpido de negar.

— ¿Olvidas quién tuvo que ayudarte con tu cuento para Literatura? —presumió con una media sonrisa que, tal vez, hubiese surgido efecto si Diana no tuviese nada con qué contraatacar.

—Sí, porque yo te ayudé antes con Álgebra —comentó, queriendo apartarlo un poco a la vez que disimulaba la ansiedad que empezaba a sentir—. Por cierto, ¿es necesario que estés tan cerca?

—En el libro que leí la semana pasada, esto daba resultado —pensó en voz alta, desconcertándola, mas no alejándose.

— ¿Qué se supone que leíste? ¿Algo con alienígenas? —Insistiendo, empujó con más fuerza, aún cuando seguía sin verlo directamente a los ojos.

—De hecho, fue el mismo que tú leíste y del que hablaste con Jenny —respondió con una pequeña risa al acercarse a su oído, haciendo lo más posible por mantenerse en su nuevo papel mientras Diana asimilaba lo dicho—, _¿algo más que decir, hermanita?_

Y fue cuando las alarmas saltaron, aunque no necesariamente las de su trabajo parcial, que hubiese sido la salvación perfecta para la de ojos verdes.

Anonadada, tal fue su torpeza que, en vez de optar por tirar alguno de los de los bolígrafos que tenía al lado del manuscrito que tanto cuidaba y usar esa distracción para zafarse de la situación, lo mejor que pensó fue en pasar de «On» a «Off» el interruptor para que el mayor no lograse burlarse más de ella.

—Eso es ficción, Martin.

— ¿Y? —Volvió a reír, completamente a oscuras—. Está funcionando más que las técnicas de Evan Prince en su último de...

Nada más se escuchó, y la luz tampoco se volvió a encender.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Y sep, un final horriblemente cutre :v pero... ojalá que sólo sea cosa de mi imaginación 9/9u (?).**

 **Anyways, después de ese descanso obligado _de vuelta,_ ahora sí prometo ponerme al día con los demás capítulos restantes u.o7.**

 _ **Liss~:**_ **¡Me alegro que te guste :'D! Y, en teoría, no puedo renunciar a esto... hasta que llegue el #20 uvo (?), por lo que seguiré molestando durante la temporada(8).**

 **Al menos, por hoy, sí puedo decir orgullosamente (?), _¡hasta mañana~!_**

 **Y, sin nada más _..._ ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**


	8. Take It Back

**Disclaimer: Martin Mystery** no **me pertenece; la canción que da título al conjunto es la de Her Bright Skies y... como siempre, sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ No es secreto que me gustan las cosas ' _un tanto siniestras_ ' aunque... tampoco me queda claro cómo es que creí que esto era una supuesta _buena idea_ para seguir variando y cortar con la mínima racha de cosas apenas... normales :'D (?). **

**»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Viñetas/OneShot sin mucha conexión entre sí, ya que variarán por el tema del día; pseudo-incesto y situándose algo así luego de la primera temporada (?), además de referencias a la sangre y... muerte (por decirle de algún modo al vago trasfondo). Un poco IC, un poco OoC uwu7.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#08;  
 _Take It Back._**

* * *

 **P** or más bueno que fuese el trabajo —relativamente hablando, porque que el destino del mundo y/o universo pudiese depender de ti podía llegar a ser un poco estresante—, alguna vez, _estadísticamente_ , debían toparse con algo… _no tan agradable_ , por decirle de algún modo al escenario en el que se encontraban.

Como de costumbre, M.O.M. les había dado vagos detalles sobre la misión y Billy los había llevado a su destino: una localidad no muy alejada de Torrington, pero abandonada gracias a los hurtos y disturbios, cosa que era bastante notorio con sólo dar un breve vistazo alrededor de la instalación.

—Java, cuida a Diana mientras yo me encargo de esto —determinó el líder de forma incuestionable y, como era de esperar, el cavernícola asintió y procedió a apartar un poco a la castaña, que dudaba si rechazar la situación y acercarse a Martin... u obedecer dado que, con la poca luz de la escuela abandonada y con su cuerpo interponiéndose en el umbral de la puerta que conectaba el pasillo y el anfiteatro, no lograba distinguir nada.

— ¿Qué puede ser tan malo, además de la peste que invade el lugar? —Demandó saber, tapándose la nariz mientras que, con la mano libre, alejaba algunas moscas y demás insectos que atraía la linterna de Java—. Nunca creí que nada apestara más que tu habitación.

—Hermana, chistes fuera —regañó para su sorpresa el rubio, mirándola por encima del hombro antes de colocarse las Gafas Alpha para distinguir mejor la situación que tenía enfrente—. Creo que El Centro no estaba al tanto de que aquí, evidentemente, hacían sacrificios…

— ¿Sacrificios? —Repitió Diana, resistiendo el impulso de examinar la escena junto a él para tratar de desmentirlo—. Exactamente: ¿de qué tipo de sacrificios hablas, Martin?

—De sacrificios humanos —contestó sin emoción en su voz, adentrándose a la habitación para comparar los pentagramas pintados por todos lados con algún símbolo del Índice de Leyendas—. Si no fuera tan espeluznante, diría que este festín de sangre podría ser un buen escenario para alguna película…

—Ser mal momento para bromas, Martin —rezongó el mayor, más que por el hecho de que Diana se aferrara a su brazo, era por los pasos que sentía aproximarse hacia ellos.

Automáticamente a la defensiva, Java se adelantó a Diana y ésta, aterrada, se escondió detrás de él… esperando a que Martin regresara, aunque fuese por presumirles su Reloj-U y salvar el momento, _porque siempre sucedía en ese infalible orden_ , no importara qué.

—En especial, cuando Diana está en peligro —avisó una cuarta voz que, luego de que Java alumbrara, rebeló que no se trataba más que Marvin, tratando de lucir tranquilo al usar sus propias Gafas Alpha para guiarse en el lugar—. Billy y compañía me mandaron para regresarla a la oficina de M.O.M. —alcanzó a explicar hasta que fue interrumpido por la mueca de desagrado que le dedicaba el otro rubio presente.

— ¿Y por qué sólo yo estaría en peligro? —preguntó la fémina antes que nadie, señalándose con algo de incredulidad conforme veía a los demás.

—El que siempre termines secuestrada no te dice mucho, ¿no, Di? —Burló su hermanastro al mirarla por el rabillo del ojo y, en cuanto la vio enfadarse, volvió su vista hacia Marvin, satisfecho de momento—. ¿Sacrifican sólo chicas?

—"Chicas puras", de hecho. —Queriendo suavizar la respuesta, marcó las comillas en el aire antes de acercarse más al grupo—. Y no sabemos si "la cosa" que invocó la última secta aquí mantenga ese mismo apetito —agregó, indicando a Diana con un movimiento de los ojos.

—Así que… en otras palabras, estás diciendo que quieres que te confíe a mi hermana, ¿no? —interrogó al cruzar los brazos, repentinamente receloso al punto de desconcentrar al otro agente.

— ¿Algo así? —Trató de responder sin llegar a disimular su pequeña vacilación a ver a Java y Diana—. Se trata de su vida así que, _si me lo permites_ , llamaré a Billy para que se la lleve, ¿bien?

Precisando el punto, tomó la mano de ella —algo de lo que Diana no se quejó ni un poco— para ponerla de su lado; sin embargo, prontamente, Martin hizo lo mismo, haciendo que Diana se soltara de Marvin para quedarse con él.

—No hay problema, yo me encargaré de eso —contradijo, autoritario y forzando una sonrisa—, así que gracias por la molestia…

—Insisto, no es nada —contestó Marvin, volviendo a repetir lo de antes… y provocando que los otros tres ignorasen, como él mismo hizo sin querer, la sombra que pasaba de salón en salón para acercarse a ellos con sigilo—, así que yo me encargo.

— ¿Acaso viste esos dibujos? _Este_ es mi trabajo.

—Pero es mi misión, _por si lo olvidas_.

—Creo que lo que olvidas es que se trata de _mi hermana_.

—Java quedarse con Diana. —En un intento por pausar la disputa, el moreno la tomó entre sus brazos repentinamente, dejando atónito al par del Reloj-U—. Alguno llamar a Billy, rápido.

Sin verse con alguna probabilidad de negar aquel empate, ambos rubios sólo pudieron asentir a regañadientes, apartando la mirada hacia el lado contrario y rebufando al mismo tiempo que, también, acataban la orden.

Tener a Diana de regreso podría ser más difícil de lo que parecía cuando un posible demonio del inframundo podría querer tenerla también… para no ser menos que ellos… y por su incuestionable buen gusto, quizá.

Aunque no estuviese en el plan de ninguno _por obvias razones_ , terminarían dando con la verdadera respuesta mucho antes de lo imaginado.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Como el conjunto no va de drama —porquenosepuedenagregarmásdedosgéneros &soyunascoparadefinircosasxD— y ya me he desviado bastante gracias a que son OneShots sobre una... OT4 xD, cuando tenga una mejor idea para expandirla, trataré de que sea algo aparte para no seguir haciendo de esto algo más raro de lo que ya es :'3 (?).**

 **Como siempre, espero que haya gustado o, al menos, entretenido un poco~ _ya que volveré a molestar mañana_ (8).**

 **Y, sin nada más para decir _..._ ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**


	9. Paint Yourself

**Disclaimer: Martin Mystery** no **me pertenece; la canción que da título al conjunto es la de Her Bright Skies, al igual que las otras dos canciones correspondientes corresponden a Of Montreal & Sister Sledger(8). Como siempre, todo es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Creo que es un poco peor de lo normal pero, luego de algunas horas de postergar revisarlo & editar cualquier error épico... llegó a tiempo uvu(8).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Viñetas/OneShot sin mucha conexión entre sí, ya que variarán por el tema del día; pseudo-incesto & situado luego del capítulo 3x15 BD. _Un poco IC, un poco OoC~_.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#09;  
 _Paint Yourself._**

* * *

 **N** o sabía exactamente para qué o desde cuándo, pero reconoció que _Gallery piece_ sonaba desde la pequeña radio portátil que, por el día, la profesora de arte había llevado a la clase _para que la música los inspirara artísticamente y, de esa forma, pudiesen explorar otro medio de expresión._ Si su nuevo proyecto se hubiese limitado a eso, _habría sido casi perfecto…_ y, obviamente, el «casi» era porque, de todos modos y para desgracia de Diana Lombard, seguiría compartiendo la clase con su querido hermanastro hasta que terminaran el curso.

—Martin Mystery, ¿te molestaría dejar de hacer idioteces en este preciso momento? —demandó automáticamente tras escuchar el ruido de varios botes de pintura caer y desparramarse por el suelo del salón.

—Estoy tratando de conectarme con mi Picasso interior, Di —se defendió con tranquilidad y, después de verlo un momento por el rabillo del ojo, la castaña notó que era porque, para variar, volvía a pintarse aquellos bigotes populares del cliché francés frente a un pequeño espejo de mano que Java le había facilitado cuando entraron al aula vacía.

Rodó los ojos por reprimir algún gruñido o cualquier posible comentario mordaz.

—Siendo así, hazlo en silencio —se limitó a rezongar, siguiendo con el pincelado luego de decir cuál sería el próximo trazo de la supuesta obra abstracta que por la que se había decidido en esa tarde libre—; algunas personas tratamos de concentrarnos en la tarea.

Aburriéndose apenas miró su lienzo _perfectamente en blanco_ , Martin decidió recoger parte de lo que había tirado.

—Eso es porque tu vida es muy aburrida, hermanita —burló mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Si no fuese así, podrías hacer lo que quisieras… aún cuando yo estuviese haciendo algo más.

Indignada, alzó una ceja y volvió a verle, encontrándolo sentado en su dirección, superficialmente pensativo en vez de intentar hacer algo por su propia pintura.

—Mejor que muchos, sabes lo peligroso que es trabajar a medio tiempo para El Centro.

—No hablaba exactamente de lo que pasa en El Centro —apuntó con cierta sorna a la vez que descruzaba los brazos para apoyar cada mano sobre sus piernas, volviendo a sonreírle—, esa es nuestra vida secreta y hasta papá apenas se enteró de eso hace unas semanas atrás.

—Porque no había otra forma en la que ustedes son se empezaran a llevar bien… estando parcialmente sobrios —resopló ella, dispuesta a seguir completando su dibujo hasta que notó la presencia de Martin al lado suyo—. ¿Ahora qué quieres?

De forma vaga, el líder alzó hombros aunque mantuvo su mueca.

—Pensé que ya habrías hecho algo "perfectamente inspirador" —dijo únicamente para ofuscarla—, pero creo que me equivoqué... _un poco_.

—Al menos, voy más que tú —presumió con media sonrisa… que esbozó hasta que sintió como varias témperas de colores empezaban a resbalar lentamente desde el centro de su cabeza, pegoteando y manchando todo conforme caía el rastro—. ¿Qué rayos…?

Levantándose de pronto, dejó caer el banco en donde estaba sentada sin prestarle atención, y opacó el ruido del golpe seco con los histéricos chillidos que empezaba a soltar para disfrute del otro.

—Definitivamente, cada minuto de este castigo vale la pena —comentó sin disimular la fuerte risa que le invadía y que le provocaba golpear el asiento al que se aferraba. Sin embargo, tal como le había pasado a su hermana, aquella satisfacción no duró tanto como creyó.

— _Ya lo creo._ —En venganza, nuevos colores asaltaron su rubio cabello y parte de su rostro… aunque, explícitamente, se tratase de una paleta entera de ellos que le tenía como único objetivo—. ¿Quién lo diría? Expresarse con colores es mejor de lo que esperaba.

— ¿No lo dices porque vives siempre en blanco y negro? —aprovechó a burlar luego de limpiarse con la manga de la túnica parte de la pintura cercana a los ojos, sonriendo con más orgullo del que demostrado con anterioridad.

Y, de vuelta, consiguió molestarla con mínimas cosas genuinamente certeras.

—B-Bueno… —Como si buscara qué decir, la de ojos verdes cruzó los brazos y apartó la vista—. Disculpa por ser cautelosa y preparada en vez de ser el hazmerreír de toda la Academia —agregó con sarcasmo al decidir levantar su banco para poder seguir con su dibujo.

—Disculpa por no ser un amargado que prefiere pasar leyendo libros todo el día, encerrado en su habitación —devolvió de la misma forma, haciéndose a un lado.

—Claro, tú prefieres pasar encerrado en tu habitación sólo cuando hay algún videojuego o alguna película tonta de por medio.

—Por si no lo olvidas _convenientemente_ , el hacer eso nos ha salvado la vida en más de una ocasión, hermanita. —Por más razón que tuviera, era más que obvio que su hermana no se rendiría tan fácil—. En vez de quejarte, deberías estar agradecida.

—Ya quisieras…

Suspirando con agobio y queriendo dejar aparte ese pequeño episodio, pasó a sentarse con cuidado, repasando lo último… para terminar notando que ya no quedaba rastro alguno de sus organizados colores gracias a haber dado vuelta la paleta.

Por ende, tampoco podría seguir su dibujo como tenía planeado. Y Martin parecía saberlo tan bien como sabía que Diana se mordería la lengua —en caso de ser necesario— para no pedirle prestadas algunas de sus témperas.

— _¿Pasa algo, Diana?_

Presionando su suerte, prefirió arriesgarse antes de considerar desaprovechar esa oportunidad de oro.

—Olvida lo de expresarse con colores… Nada será mejor que el desastre en la cafetería cuando no había nadie más en Torrington —soltó de pronto la de ojos verdes, devolviéndole la mirada con un ligero indicio de sonrisa.

—Me alegra que lo recuerdes —confesó con genuino asombro… que pasó a ser desconfianza en cuanto ella extendió una de sus manos.

—No creas que olvidaré tan fácil el día que dejaste que esos monstruos de sombras me llevaran a su mundo… sólo porque preferiste a una chica (que recién conocías) antes que a mí.

Su expresión triunfal se incrementó cuando, de mala gana, Martin se vio obligado a pasarle uno de los pomos que aún tenía sellados. Diana era rencorosa, sí… pero el que supiese usar _eso_ a su favor era tan aterrador como ver a M.O.M. tomándose un día libre por voluntad propia, por lo que el discutir contra eso estaba fuera de cuestión.

—Disfruta el pintarte como payaso.

—No te preocupes; el color rojo siempre te ha quedado mejor a ti —bromeó tras ponerse de pie para, en un parpadeo, usar esa misma pintura para dibujar espirales en ambas mejillas.

Ignorando el _We are family_ que quedó sonando de fondo, la nueva guerra se desataba entre ambos, dejando claras consecuencias en ambos lienzos testigos.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Para excusarme de esto~:** **¿cuándo algo de humor absurdo mató a alguien? Y no, no valen películas cómicas (?).**

 **Hablando medianamente en serio (?), veré si puedo pasar a fastidiar 7v7 si es que logro quedar algo conforme con el siguiente tema(8), lo cual vuelve a dejar todo a un 50/50 BDu.**

 **Confiaré en que esté decente —y en el poder de la edición— además de el... ¡hasta la próxima :'D!**

 **Y, sin nada más para decir _..._ ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**


	10. From the word Go

**Disclaimer: Martin Mystery** no **me pertenece; la canción que da título al conjunto es la de Her Bright Skies. Como siempre, todo es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Tenía ganas de actualizar esto y... di con que, al parecer, _olvidé_ publicarlo B/D _¿así que por qué no dar señales de vida con él~?_**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Viñetas/OneShot sin mucha conexión entre sí, ya que variarán por el tema del día; pseudo-incesto. _Un poco IC, un poco OoC~_.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#10;  
 _From the word Go._**

* * *

« **V** amos.»

En teoría, no debía ser _tan_ difícil. Es decir: sólo sería una cita, _con el amor de su vida_ , después de tanto esfuerzo en conseguir algo así, ¿qué más podía pedir un chico como él? _Sería algo perfecto y más romántico de lo que Jenny alguna vez soñó…_ Con lo seguro que estaba sobre eso, las mariposas en el estómago no deberían hacerse presentes, y su sonrisa tampoco debía temblar cada vez que intentaba practicarla delante de cualquier superficie reflejante.

— ¿Cómo luzco?

Girándose para verles, extendió los brazos para dejar ver el traje que usaba por la ocasión. El atuendo no distaría mucho de los que había llegado a lucir antes al tratar de impresionarla, pero no se podía negar que cumplía bien el cometido de hacerlo verse mejor de lo acostumbrado.

—Luces como un chiflado bien vestido.

Ganándole la palabra a Billy, sentada desde el borde de la cama, Diana reía levemente mientras le observaba acomodarse, por enésima vez, la corbata, delatando así su ansiedad, por completo y sin notarlo.

—Hablo en serio, Di —se quejó con cansancio, buscando alguna mirada de sus compañeros como forma de apoyo.

—Para mí luces bien, Martin —opinó Billy a la vez que Java apenas asentía, por lo que al rubio no le quedó más opción que dirigir toda su atención a la única chica presente, esbozando una ligera media sonrisa satisfecha.

—Tranquilo, sólo bromeaba —aseguró ésta sin cambiar su postura o su misma mueca—. Creía que, entre todos nosotros, tú eras el que tenías más sentido del humor.

—Y así es —respondió rápidamente gracias a su orgullo, sonriendo a juego— pero… esto realmente es importante para mí.

—Y no quieres volver a arruinar las cosas con Jenny, ¿no? —Adivinó perspicazmente la castaña—. Aunque eso sea altamente probable…

— _Gracias por todo el apoyo, hermana._

—… No creo que lo que sea que hagas termine por hacer que Jenny se arrepienta de salir contigo —continuó, poniéndose de pie para, finalmente, lograr empezar a arreglar su _desesperantemente_ desaliñada corbata—. Quiero decir: si no supiera qué clase de bobo puedes llegar a ser, en primer lugar, ¿crees que hubiese aceptado esta cita?

—Diana tener razón —secundó Java, resaltando el punto anterior de la chica en el acto.

—Además, todos aquí conocen bien a Martin, ¿no? —trató de ayudar el extraterrestre disfrazado, tratando de sonreír a pesar de lo nervioso que había empezado a sentirse gracias a la tensión que percibía en el ambiente.

— ¿Lo ves? —Sonriendo por reflejarlo, retrocedió dos pisos luego de terminar de acomodarle apropiadamente la prenda sobre la camisa blanca, apreciando el logro segundos después—. Ya no tienes nada de qué preocuparte… tanto.

— _¿Tanto?_

—Siempre algún alíen podría abducirla de pronto —burló por aprovecharse de lo increíblemente vulnerable que se encontraba el rubio, exagerando los gestos y el tono al hablar—, sin ofender, Billy —agregó después, dedicándole una breve mirada a su compañero.

—No me ofende —contestó con simpatía, devolviéndole el gesto a Diana.

—Al menos tendrás tu Reloj-U para salvar a Jenny bajo cualquier situación de peligro, ¿no? —dijo al regresar al tema, tomándolo del brazo para alcanzar la herramienta de la que hablaba, tratando de trasmitirle esa confianza que tanto necesitaba.

No muy convencido, Martin apartó la vista al mismo tiempo que, por inercia, se llevó la mano libre a la nuca.

—Supongo…

En vez de molestarse por lo irritable que podía empezar a parecer, Diana alzó hombros.

— ¿Dónde quedó tu molesta confianza de siempre? —volvió a presionar, divirtiéndose. Sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue que su hermano la apartara un poco, visiblemente incómodo con lo dicho—. Vamos; es sólo una cita con Jenny, y el arruinar algo nunca te ha detenido antes.

—Diana vuelve a tener razón —secundó nuevamente el menor de los cuatro—. Anímate un poco, Martin… Comenzarás a preocuparnos a todos si sigues así.

—Pero, si yo no estoy, ¿quién cuidará a Diana? —preguntó de pronto el de ojos marrones al voltear a verla, aprovechando a señalarla cuando los tres restantes comenzaron a verse entre sí, todos sin comprender el porqué de su reacción.

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¿No se supone que tendrás una cita con el bueno-para-nada de Marvin? —siguió, y el repentino sonrojo de ella le dio la razón a la vez que las dudas se dispersaban gradualmente.

—E-Eso no es tan importante…

— ¡Ajá! ¡Tenía razón!

— ¿No puedes ser un poco maduro? —Avergonzada, frunció el ceño y buscó apoyo en Java y Billy, aunque nada de eso pareció servir ante la terquedad de aquel rubio—. Se supone que hablábamos de tu cita… _Tu primera cita, con Jenny, ¿lo recuerdas?_ —precisó en un intento de no perder los estribos.

— ¿Y qué? Tu misma dijiste que no es la primera vez que echo a perder algo importante —contestó con simpleza y una media sonrisa que, minutos antes, salía terroríficamente mal al ser siquiera practicada—. Jenny entenderá si la dejo plantada para pasar tiempo de caridad con mi hermanita y su… su…

— ¿Su novio?

—Gracias, Billy. —Rodando los ojos, Martin asintió y Diana se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano—. Pero de eso mismo hablaba... al final.

— ¿De lo que hablas es de desperdiciar la oportunidad por la que te has estado humillando todo este tiempo… sólo para arruinar una simple salida "formal y altamente romántica" al cine, donde se supone que irías con Jenny esta noche? —recapituló ella, apretándose el puente de la nariz antes de verlo de forma tan reprochadora como directa.

Sintiendo como pocas veces lo torpe e impetuoso que había sido, el investigador no tuvo más remedio que hacer su mejor esfuerzo por disimular el desliz anterior.

— ¿Tal vez?

Igualmente, tampoco logró mucho con ello, ni siquiera al esbozar una pequeña sonrisa que debía provocar que fuese perdonado con más rapidez por Diana.

—Agh… _Eres imposible, ¿sabes?_

Sólo consiguió un ligero empujón precedente a un golpe en el hombro —probablemente, para no arruinar su trabajada apariencia—, un nuevo rebufo frustrado por parte de su compañera… y que esta desapareciese del cuarto, dejándolo con dos pares de miradas acusadoras puestas sobre él.

— ¿Esto cuenta como "arruinar las cosas", Martin?

Un suspiro fue lo primero en dejar salir, abrumado.

—Creo que cuenta como algo así, Billy.

—Java creer lo mismo.

—Vámonos de una vez…

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Sep, extrañaba estos dramas (?) y... lo único que se me ocurre decir estilo 'modo-advertencia' es que, en un futuro medio cercano, el femslash &slash llegará 7v7 porque lo he reprimido bastante... sin saber muy bien por qué, dado que no tengo demasiados escrúpulos a la hora de shippear (?).**

 **Well... Espero que esto haya quedado medianamente pasable/entretenido/disfrutable :'3, porque es la mitad del camino (?). Y aunque espero subir algo nuevo la próxima semana *no tuvo mejor idea que embarcarse en un challenge diario*, la inspiración es más caprichosa y voluble que mi ser :'Du.**

 **Y, sin nada más para decir _..._ ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**


	11. Remplaced Fears

**Disclaimer: Martin Mystery** no **me pertenece; la canción que da título al conjunto es la de Her Bright Skies. Como siempre, todo es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ No tenía olvidado éste conjunto y... tampoco pensaba actualizarlo hoy por nada en especial, pero empecé probando una idea y, aunque iba a ser una viñeta y por aparte, si sigo haciendo OneShots fuera de éste fic, nunca lo voy a terminar (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Viñetas/OneShot sin mucha conexión entre sí, ya que variarán por el tema del día; pseudo-incesto. _Un poco IC, un poco OoC~_. ¿Hoy? AU sin monstruos ni Agencia, ya que se necesita variar mucho en estos tiempos (?).**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#11;  
 _Remplaced Fears._**

* * *

 **T** ragas saliva sonoramente a la vez que lo ves por el rabillo del ojo, mordiéndote el labio inferior aunque estés consciente de que pasaste toda la tarde evitándolo; el brillo que cubría el color rosa de tus labios se desgastaría y, siendo la primera vez que regresarías a casa —tras una larga temporada de necesaria ausencia—, lo menos que querías era arruinar tu imagen.

Ante la sonrisa que el rubio te dedica como forma de aliento, sólo estrechas su cálida mano e intentas asentir con falsa seguridad, porque… _¿desde cuándo Diana Lombard era una persona falta de confianza?_

Recordabas cómo le habías conocido, más que nada, por lo típico que había resultado al principio: sentada en una banca del parque, con un libro abierto en tu regazo y una libreta en la que anotabas detalles y armabas una lista repleta con actividades que deberías realizar al regresar a la Preparatoria Torrington… así fue como habías terminado distraída durante aquella fría tarde de invierno, todo a causa del bullicio que provocaba el molesto casanova _que, en primer lugar, nunca debería haber estado en un lugar así, y mucho menos en un día así de gris._

Lo primero que pensaste fue que se trataba de otro idiota, de peinado alborotado, y con más palabras que actitud seria; lo segundo (después de que se dejase caer a su lado, adolorido) fue similar… y agregándole el hecho de que sus ojos chocolate eran _algo_ lindos.

—Y ahí se marcha el amor de mi vida —te comentó con media sonrisa, dramatizando por disimular el ego herido más que el propio cuerpo.

—Tengo la impresión de que no es la primera vez que pasas por un rechazo así —soltaste en respuesta, divertida y pretendiendo anotar algo.

Distinguiste un gruñido, pero no te habías molestado en volverle a ver. Sabías que era del tipo de sujeto al que no podrías darle un tema de conversación o indicio de confianza porque, una vez dado ese paso, nunca te lo quitarías de encima.

— ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? Tengo una excelente memoria con cada chica que conozco y, si no tengo idea de quién eres, tú tampoco tendrías que tener idea de quién soy yo.

—Pero soy una genio —contestaste con el mismo tono arrogante y burlón que el chico había usado, desafiándole con la mirada para hacerle saber que nada de él te intimidaba—, no necesito de más detalles obvios para darme cuenta de las cosas.

Sin embargo, nunca admitirías que sí necesitabas más detalles para determinar por qué, de repente, ese payaso suspiraba, como si estuviese brutalmente resignado.

—Una cerebrito…

—Dilo como quieras, no me importa —cortaste de forma borde, guardando la libreta dentro de tu abrigo para pasar a cerrar con fuerza el libro sobre tus piernas.

—Tu novio realmente debe estar feliz de tenerte a su lado —dijo, cruzando los brazos y… seguías sin entender si estaba celoso, si te lo estabas imaginando o qué es lo que pasaba; la que tenía experiencia con chicos era tu mejor amiga, no tú.

—No lo niego: soy un pack bastante completo —respondiste con una sonrisa vacilante, aunque no por lo que salía de tus labios— aunque, si te hace sentir menos miserable _y eso_ … también estoy sola —confesaste con naturalidad, encogiéndote de hombros.

Y eso fue lo que bastó para que contemplaras un extraño e infantil brillo de ilusión en sus ojos una vez su mueca de amargura se deshizo. De no haber sido por ello, te habrías arrepentido de no mentir con respecto a eso… y con el hecho de que tampoco estabas _tan_ ocupada después de clases como para negarle una no-cita en un café cercano y cómodo para pasar el rato.

Así es como habían comenzado a salir: tú con tal de distraerte de la inminente separación de tus padres —junto a su sinfín de peleas— y Martin, según notaste conforme se veían más a menudo, para molestarte y hablarte de sus absurdos y peculiares hobbies cuando no lo hacía de la última película que había visto por los canales de ciencia-ficción. _Porque el mundo era un lugar divertido_ , demasiado… y, tan gracioso que, cuando tu madre te dijo que llevaba una relación con un nombre de apellido Mystery hace tiempo, que se casarían cuando pudiesen (y que por eso mismo las cosas no funcionaban con tu padre), lo mejor que se te ocurrió hacer fue excusarte con que tenías una importante cita de estudios con Jenny.

Desde ese momento el panorama no te era tan nítido; lo único de lo que estabas segura fue que, tras recolectar rápidamente algunas cosas personales dentro de tu mochila, te despediste con un portazo antes de llamar de inmediato al ruidoso chico molesto… que tenías como novio. Todos sabían que terminarían pasando —incluida tú— cuando los melosos, ocasionales y absurdos apodos llegaron para no irse más, y por lo mismo nadie se sorprendió cuando pediste a tus amigos un lugar dónde hospedarte a ti y a Martin hasta resolver las cosas luego de saber la embustera jugada del destino en contra suya.

— _¿Lista, Di?_

Su voz te trae de vuelta a la realidad, donde la fría brisa de invierno vuelve a chocar contra tu rostro y sacudir tu cabello, pero no te puedes —ni quieres— quejar. Tu molestia por el frío quedó atrás, junto con tu miedo por atrasarte en las clases y perder tu promedio perfecto.

—No lo creo, Martin —admites, sonriendo de la mejor forma que puedes por más de que la pesadez dentro de tu pecho sea más que molesta e indeseable— pero, si no es ahora, no será nunca.

—Me gusta como piensas.

—Sí recuerdas que es lo que me has estado diciendo durante todo el camino hacia aquí, ¿cierto?

—Ese es el punto.

Quisiste reír, pero no podías permitirte relajarte en un momento así.

Nunca creíste que tu peor miedo sería enfrentarte a tu madre —y a tu nuevo padrastro— aunque, si no tenías a tu padre biológico para respaldarte, por lo menos contabas con el apoyo incondicional de tu futuro esposo.

Sí, definitivamente el mundo es —y sería— un lugar divertido para todos.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Explicaciones: tiempo presente/recuerdos/presente, sólo por aclarar cualquier cosa (?) y no porque vuelva a mi costumbre por actualizar cuando está por salir el sol y... eso (?), además de que el drama se armó casi solo cuando recordé una broma que surgió cuando su servidora y otro par de seres veían La bella durmiente :'D (?) y... una alegre canción de Alexander Rybak empezó a sonar de fondo :'3.**

 **Y _Me_ _:_ _Han pasado meses para que te pudiese contestar pero, en caso de que vuelvas a leer esta estupidez (o las demás) y de casualidad des con éste capítulo... ¡Muchas gracias por molestarte en expresarte en los reviews~! Escribir me es divertido y, honestamente, me molesto/esfuerzo en cosas que me agradan menos, así en verdad lamento no alcanzar las expectativas que tienes en un simple fan que no gana nada por pasar el tiempo de esta forma. En cuanto al IC/OoC, lo advierto desde el principio (y lo hice especialmente, porque hay casos en que ni los creadores/guionistas oficiales son capaces de mantener un personaje en su totalidad C: y, tomando en cuenta de que los personajes son basados en un cómic que no se apega mucho al cartoon... es lo que hay~._**

 **Quedan 9 capítulos má** **s —que espero seguir arruinando cuando la inspiración se ilumine x'D—, por lo que le desearé suerte al des-afortunado que aún conserve interés en esto uwo~.**

 **Sin nada más para decir (además de lo usual: que espero que les haya gustado el tema del día (?) _..._ ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**

 _ **PD: No lo sé... Me gusta destrozar cosas al narrarlas en segunda persona, y más cuando tampoco tengo idea qué hago.**_


	12. Stop Deflecting

**Disclaimer: Martin Mystery** no **me pertenece; la canción que da título al conjunto es la de Her Bright Skies mientras que la nombrada es la de Fleet Foxes, salvo que en alusión al cover de Birdy. Como siempre, todo es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ No puedo usar la broma de que' no me paso por acá desde el año pasado', no sólo porque es tarde para eso (?) pero, como hago las cosas al revés desde que recuerdo, decidí escribir antes de re-ver la serie y este es el resultado... _de que la inspiración atacara, también, recordando su crossover con Totally Spies!_ (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Viñetas/OneShot sin mucha conexión entre sí, ya que varían por el tema; pseudo-incesto. _Un poco IC, un poco OoC~_.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#12;  
 _Stop deflecting._**

* * *

 **N** o estaba ansiosa aunque, aún así, mordía el borde de una de sus arregladas uñas con esmaltado francés sin estar totalmente consciente de ello. Martin había salido a una misión, _solo_ , y todavía no había regresado en el tiempo que tanto Billy y M.O.M. estimaron. Por supuesto, no dudaba de sus habilidades como agente de El Centro —a pesar que lo negara en voz alta cada vez que tenía oportunidad—, pero la incertidumbre seguía carcomiéndola… y ella seguía negándose a parecer más interesada de lo normal por preguntar si todo estaba en orden.

—Agh… Tanto como si está o no, Martin es todo un dolor de cabeza —murmuró, fijando la vista en la nieve que invadía las afueras de la Academia Torrington; con eso quiso disipar parte de la ansiedad que le recorría con más fuerza que cuando estaba en periodo de exámenes pero, únicamente, consiguió el efecto contrario.

Recordó una de esas tantas historias sobre héroes caídos cuando su cabeza hizo un « _click_ » tras reconocer la canción que sonaba por unos de sus auriculares, ya que el otro descansaba sobre una de las hojas de su libreta repleta de apuntes —por esa vez— con poesía. En casi todos los casos _White Winter Hymnal_ le ayudaba a relajarse, recordar o inspirarse… porque nunca se imaginó desde la perspectiva de la chica que narraba la versión que escuchaba.

Un escalofrío le recorrió antes de decidir cerrar los ojos, buscando tranquilizarse al recitar el nombre de cada país existente y por orden inversamente alfabético; sin embargo, el sentir una mano apoyarse confiadamente sobre su hombro cuando iba por Qatar la sobresaltó al punto de ponerse a la defensiva y actuar por reflejo, tomando al supuesto agresor por el brazo de tal modo que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el mismo se encontraba acostado sobre el frío suelo al final de la pequeña escalinata de la entrada.

— ¿Qué demonios…?

Al menos, la suerte le había sonreído aquella tarde de invierno y, en vez de ser alguno de sus compañeros de clase —o Jenny, que habría sido muchísimo peor que el haber lanzado al mismísimo Marvin cuesta abajo—, notó que _sólo se había defendido_ de su torpe hermanastro.

Cuando ella sonrió con cierto nerviosismo, queriendo ignorar el penoso sonrojo que la invadía al darse cuenta de su exagerado actuar, el rubio parecía tratar de asimilar lo que acababa de suceder conforme seguía observándole, incrédulo.

—B-Billy no me dijo nada sobre que ya habías regresado —trató de excusarse al cerrar de golpe su cuadernillo, luciendo como la única ofendida al apartar la mirada y apoyar las manos sobre sus juntas rodillas; por supuesto, el disculparse con él no era una opción bajo esas circunstancias— y, además, sabes demasiado bien que no me debes sorprender así, torpe.

— ¿Por qué te molestas, si soy yo el que quedó de cabeza por querer saludar a un fenómeno de circo que no se sabe comportar? —reprochó, entre quejas por el inesperado golpe y limpiando su abrigo de la nieve una vez se sentó.

— ¿Acaso la última misión de M.O.M. revolvió aún más tu pequeño cerebro de Neandertal? —Poniéndose de pie cuando Martin le dedicó una burlona sonrisa por encima del hombro, Diana mantuvo la misma postura orgullosa de antes—. ¿Cómo no voy a estar enojada si apareces de la nada cuando estoy tratando de calmarme?

— ¿Y cómo iba a saber que estabas molesta o preocupada por algo? —se defendió Martin, imitándola de pronto—. Cuando hablé con Java, me dijo que eras La Señorita Sonrisas con todo el campus.

Hubo un frío e incómodo momento de silencio hasta que Diana se decidió romperlo al cabo de unos segundos, más por escepticismo que por querer dar algún tipo de obvia explicación sobre por qué no cambió su actitud durante toda la semana.

— ¿Java te dijo eso? ¿En serio, Martin?

—No fue exactamente con esas mismas palabras —tuvo que explicar para evitar un malentendido con su inocente amigo cavernícola, aunque provocó que la castaña rodara los ojos al darse la vuelta—, pero el resultado es el mismo, ¿no?

—Por supuesto que no —replicó al detenerse, viéndole por el rabillo del ojo—; si no te quedases dormido cada vez que vas a Álgebra, sabrías que el orden de los factores sí puede alterar el producto.

Suspirando, el del Reloj-U le devolvió la mirada; si ese era un nuevo reto, era demasiado obvio que no lo perdería.

—Y ahí vas, _de nuevo_ —mencionó, desafiante.

— ¿De nuevo qué? —preguntó, irritada y rebufando al detenerse otra vez por su culpa.

—Cambiando de tema luego de que fuiste agresiva _sin razón aparente_ —contestó Martin, del mismo modo que podría haberlo hecho uno los tantos profesores del lugar—. ¿Qué estás ocultando, Diana?

En vez de contestar, la chica sólo le mantuvo la mirada sin tastabillar en ningún momento. Era cierto que aquel investigador podía sacarla de sus casillas con más facilidad que cualquier otro sujeto que hubiese conocido hasta el momento, pero tampoco iba a perder, _y menos ante él_.

—Estás aburrido, ¿no? —dedujo, resignada.

—Y tú sigues cambiando de tema… además de que molestarte cuando estás "en tus días sensibles" es más entretenido que leer cualquier nuevo cómic sobre _La venganza de los zombies espaciales_ —comentó, llevándose ambas manos a la nuca a la vez que esbozaba una sincera y pícara sonrisa… en la que impactó el libro de Gramática que Diana había estado apretando contra su pecho desde que quiso marcharse, _porque su libreta era muy personal y liviana como para lanzársela_ —. Duele…

— ¡Nunca más pienso preocuparme por un idiota como tú, Mystery!

A pesar de todo, el de ojos marrones no pudo evitar sonreír lánguidamente luego de recoger el libro del suelo con la mano que no tanteaba que su roja nariz no estuviese fracturada: había conseguido que la Lombard fuese sincera por una minúscula fracción de segundo… y, aunque no la precisara, también tenía una válida excusa para ir tras ella:

— ¡Espera un momento, hermanita! ¡Aún no terminamos de conversar… y no podrás estudiar si no tienes tu libro contigo!

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Como en verdad quiero terminar este conjunto —porque... digamos que olvidé que ya faltaba poco para terminarlo, ya que cuando lo escribía era durante una particular etapa en mi vida x'3—, probablemente, el siguiente capítulo sea una continuación a este uvu/.**

 **Si de casualidad alguien se topó con esto, espero que le haya gustado o entretenido una parte de lo que a mí me gustó escribirlo x'3.**

 **Y, sin nada más para decir _..._ ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**

 ** _PD: Creo que el término 'correcto' en español es 'zombis' en lugar de 'zombies'... pero me gusta más así y debía comentarlo (?)._**


	13. One Request

**Disclaimer: Martin Mystery** no **me pertenece; la canción que da título al conjunto es la de Her Bright Skies y, como siempre, todo es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ La afortunada historia express del día fue esta, no sólo porque tenía un cuarto del tiempo que usualmente me toma concentrarme y escribir, y éste era el par a quien asocié con el tema de otro reto (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Viñetas/OneShot sin mucha conexión entre sí, ya que varían por el tema (aunque, por hoy, también es la frase de** **«Podría ser un buen libro»)** **; pseudo-incesto. _Un poco IC, un poco OoC~_.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#13;  
 _One Request._**

* * *

 **D** espertó bañada en sudor y sintiendo que su corazón quería escapársele por la garganta apenas se distrajese con lo mínimo. Para lo racional que solía actuar y pensar durante todo el tiempo, su primer instinto fue saltar de la cama al interruptor de luz del cuarto apenas creyó distinguir una ágil sombra acercarse hacia las sábanas en la que estaba atrapada, debiendo gatear hasta la pared y tantear torpemente hasta tener algo de suerte para encontrarlo.

—M-Martin —llamó con un hilillo de voz cuando la luz regresó, buscándole con la mirada hasta que dio con que el rubio seguía a un lado de Java, sin haberse percatado de nada—, _regresó._

— ¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó, aún somnoliento cuando se sentaba al borde de la cama (que compartía por esa noche) y tallaba uno de sus cerrados ojos—. ¿Hablas de los ronquidos de Java? Creo que nunca se fueron.

En vez de molestarse por lo poco profesional que podía ser su hermanastro en las ocasiones menos oportunas que podían ocurrírsele, los nervios de Diana sólo empeoraron a pesar de querer de disimularlo.

— _No._ Hablo de esa… _cosa_ —trató de responder con claridad, aunque su voz no pareció más que un tímido murmullo. Sin embargo, su vacilante semblante cambió súbitamente cuando dejó de ver los tres rasguños en su pierna y pasó a enfrentar al del Reloj-U de vuelta—. Espera. ¿Quieres decir que tú no viste nada?

—Sigo sin saber de lo que hablas, Di. ¿Puedes explicarte un poco más?

— ¿No tuviste ningún sueño en donde alguien te atacaba?

—Hasta donde recuerdo… no, nada fuera de lo usual.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que la chica apretó sus puños a la vez que él se limitaba a bostezar antes de comenzar a estirar los brazos. Martin había sonado tan natural que no cabía duda de que no era uno de sus absurdos y/o pésimos intentos por aterrarla durante una misión, _y no había nada peor que ello para tranquilizarla a mitad de la noche._

Sin decir nada más, la de ojos verdes deslizó su espalda contra la pared que tenía detrás hasta llegar al suelo. Abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas, no dejaba ver cómo su labio inferior empezaba a temblar. Definitivamente, Sandman no tenía punto de comparación con aquella criatura de la que trató de escapar dentro de su sueño, hasta que tropezó y quedó a su completa merced antes de despertar… _porque sólo había sido eso un sueño, ¿no? Un mal sueño…_ y aquellos cortes debían habérselos hecho al llegar al hotel embrujado, cruzando el portal hacia El Centro o en Torrington; no tenía por qué hacer tanto escándalo por una simple pesadilla.

—Como sea —soltó tras bufar. No conseguiría nada quedándose de brazos cruzados y esperando que el problema se revolviera por sí mismo o, en cualquier caso, que aquel ser volviera a aparecerse para atormentarla—. Hay que seguir adelante.

— ¿Estás segura de que puedes con ello? —Quiso saber el otro agente, sorprendido de repente—. Luces… más rara de lo normal, y eso es mucho decir. Ni en los últimos exámenes has estado sí de exaltada.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con ello? —Desafió ella, inclinándose un poco al fruncir el entrecejo—. Soy constantemente la carnada predilecta de cualquier criatura a la que M.O.M. nos mande a investigar, sin contar que la vez fui poseía por un fantasma con problemas de comportamiento, o cuando me convertí en una bruja, la reina de una tribu subterránea, un gnomo de jardín y…

Una burlona risa fue lo que interrumpió su enumeración.

—Sí, sé que tanto tu vida como la mía podría ser un buen cómic…

—O libro —apuntó de mal modo Diana, asomándose para verlo durante un breve momento; al siguiente, volvía a buscar su ropa diaria—, sabes que no leo esas cosas.

—Da igual, sólo era una expresión. —Restándole importancia, el de ojos marrones alzó hombros y rodó los ojos—. Aún es temprano, así que quizá logremos encontrar algo de evidencia por los corredores, si es que ese demonio del que nos habló Billy sigue merodeando por el lugar —agregó, tratando de contagiarle una sonrisa que Diana jamás vio.

—Despierta a Java. Necesito llamar a Marvin —avisó al final con tono despectivo, borrando instantáneamente la mueca del otro de un segundo al otro.

— _¿En serio, Diana?_ —comenzó a reclamar, tornándose serio tras terminar de despabilarse—. ¿Necesitas llamar a tu noviecito _a mitad de la madrugada_?

No obstante, la chica no respondió nada. Estaba más preocupada por tapar las marcas moradas que vislumbró en su cuello —a través del espejo compacto que solía llevar consigo, cuando quiso comprobar que tan pálida estaba o cuan grandes eran sus ojeras— que por contestarle algo sarcástico al Mystery.

Lo único que había pedido era pasar una noche tranquila y lo que consiguió a cambio fue media madrugada repleta de incertidumbre.

Suspiró mientras Martin lidiaba con despertar al cavernícola profundamente dormido.

 _¿Desde cuándo las cosas se habían vuelto tan tensas entre ellos con sólo nombrar a otro investigador?_ Diana sólo podía pensar en ello mientras pasaba la yema de los dedos por encima de las marcas moradas que también encontró alrededor de sus muñecas.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Realmente espero que el oneshot no quedase tan raro como lo sentí** **—aunque me gustó un poco por lo mismo, razón por la que terminó así (?—; originalmente iba a ser algo más en referencia a Matilda (de la película de Darkness Falls), pero todo desembocó en eso cuando recordé que hace tiempo no incluía a Marvin como manzana de la discordia (?).**

 ** _Respondiendo a AnthonyRodriguez~_ : _¡Gracias por el comentario! Realmente siempre animan a escribir más BD/. Y yup, así es como está planeado al final... creo (?), pero no me puedo resistir a agregarle drama o imaginarme a los personajes en situaciones que no se podrían mostrar... por tratarse de una serie 'infantil' x'37. Para los restantes espero no tardarme tanto~, aunque tenía planeado un crossover como complemento extra y necesario por lo mismo de que no parecen ser solamente hermanastros D/x._**

 **Y, sin nada más para decir (porque se me acaba el tiempo para el reto) _..._ ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**


	14. Early Chance

**Disclaimer: Martin Mystery** no **me pertenece; la canción que da título al conjunto es la de Her Bright Skies. Como siempre, todo es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Es gracioso... cuando comencé este capítulo lo dejé al poco tiempo porque no quería actualizar la historia tan rápido, ¿y qué obtuve? Un épico bloqueo... que confío en que no se repita por los pocos temas que le quedan al conjunto uvur.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Viñetas/OneShot sin mucha conexión entre sí, ya que varían por el tema; pseudo-incesto & pseudo-femslash (si se le quiere ver así). _Un poco IC, un poco OoC~_.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#14;**  
 _ **Early chance.**_

* * *

 **C** uando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe y a esa hora, Diana estuvo a punto de gritarle a su hermanastro apenas su instinto hizo que se pusiera de pie y se girara hacia aquel umbral. No obstante, cualquier tipo de queja quedó atascada en el fondo de su garganta al ver a su mejor amiga de pie en la entrada, sonriéndole con el mismo entusiasmo que una niña pequeña… mientras sostenía con ambas manos lo que parecía ser una tabla plastificada.

— ¿Jenny? —Llamó, evidentemente confundida conforme alzaba una ceja—. No es que no me alegre que te aparezcas en mi recámara, ¿pero qué se supone que haces aquí?

— ¿Una chica no puede aparecerse a mitad de la noche en el cuarto de otra chica a la que quiere mucho?

A pesar de aquella respuesta nada convincente, la castaña suspiró luego de negar un poco con la cabeza.

—Será mejor que me digas qué tienes en mente —dijo, con la media sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro luego de escuchar a Jenny; confirmaba que había pasado mucho tiempo con Martin cuando notó que podía malinterpretar aquel contexto sin tener que esforzarse.

Viéndose atrapada, la de cabello rosáceo se acercó hasta Diana para dejar la tabla sobre su escritorio y pasar a quitarle el envoltorio que la recubría.

— _Eso_ es lo que tengo en mente —contestó con orgullo, señalando aquel trozo de madera con letras inscriptas—. No me vas a dejar abandonada, ¿cierto?

Con ambos brazos cruzados, la Lombard observó la tabla y después a Jenny, tratando de descifrar si se trataba de algún tipo de broma.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

— ¿Prefieres El juego de la copa? —inquirió de forma casual y, tan rápido como lo hizo, apartó la mirada ante la mueca que Diana le dedicó—. Sólo preguntaba…

—Y yo me preguntaba desde cuando sabes tanto sobre… estas cosas —soltó sin verla, examinando las incrustaciones en la madera—; hasta donde recuerdo, no eres muy aficionada a lo paranormal.

—Lo sé. —Jenny palmeó el aire, soltando una pequeña risa—. Mi madre y mi hermana mayor eran las que pasaban jugando con esa cosa para hablar con mi padre y, como nunca me dejaban usarla, pensé en comprarme una ouija propia hace unos días.

— ¿Por qué?

—Usar una copa y moverla entre letras recortadas sobre una mesa no me llama tanto la atención —confesó al tomar el puntero triangular para observar a través del cristalizado centro, alzando hombros.

—No hablaba de eso. —Divertida, la de ojos verdes se lo arrebató con cuidado antes de dejarlo junto a su respectiva tabla—. _¿Por qué ahora?_

—No puedo ir por el campus con una ñoñería de esas y dejar que me vean, ¿no crees? Podrían compararme con Martin —se justificó, acomodándose sobre la cama de Diana como si de la propia se tratase.

—Sí, ya lo creo…

—Vamos, ¿me vas a decir que no tienes ni un poco de curiosidad por hablar con alguien "del más allá"? —Insistió nuevamente, palmeando el colchón para indicarle que se sentara al otro lado de la tabla que quedaría en medio—. ¿Ni con tu madre?

Apenas Jenny soltó ello supo que fue una pésima idea hacerlo; sí, habían pasado un par de meses desde aquel incidente en auto y desde que Diana dejó de hablar de cualquier cosa que no involucrara Torrington pero, en el fondo, no creía que la herida siguiese tan fresca.

—Lo siento, no creo en esas cosas. —Fácilmente, eso podría ser cierto dado su gran escepticismo sobre casi todo—. Si se mueve debe ser porque tu inconsciente lo provoca y tú crees que se desliza solo por pura sugestión.

—Puedes llegar a ser tan aburrida —rezongó por lo bajo, creyendo que no debería sorprenderse… hasta que una fabulosa idea apareció en su mente _— o tan miedosa…_

La de violeta enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Miedosa?

—Es comprensible que no quieras intentarlo porque estás demasiado asustada de intentarlo —siguió Jenny con falso desinteresado y apenas viéndole por el rabilo del ojo— y, en especial, cuando se trata de tu primera vez.

— ¿Quién dijo que ésta sería mi primera vez? —se quejó de inmediato, acercándose lo suficiente para dejarse caer sentada al borde de la cama.

—Vaya… Eso no lo esperaba de ti, Diana. —Con una pequeña risilla, su interés cambió rápido de rumbo—. ¿Con quién lo hiciste primero?

—E-Eso no importa —trató de restar importancia, evitando querer delatar su faceta secreta—, ¿vamos a comenzar o qué?

Sin embargo, la Anderson cruzó los brazos por debajo del busto y le sostuvo la mirada.

—No hasta que me digas con quién lo hiciste, señorita —insistió, tomándola pronto de las manos para tironearla de a poco—; ¡prometo guardar el secreto!

— _¡Shh!_ —Su primer reflejo fue taparle la boca luego de zafarse de uno de los agarres—. ¿Ahora quieres despertar a todo el campus?

Antes de poder responder con un ladeo de cabeza, la puerta de la recámara se abrió de forma estruendosa.

— ¿Qué es lo que pensaban hacer exactamente? —Quiso saber el rubio, entrando como si también se tratara de su propio cuarto y, de paso, tomando asiento en la silla rotatoria situada frente al escritorio—. ¿Llegué en un momento sexy o algo?

—Cierra la boca, Martin.

— ¿Vas a decir que todo lo que escuché fue producto de mi imaginación, hermanita?

—No sé qué escuchaste, sólo íbamos a jugar a… esta cosa que trajo Jenny —explicó con desgano, señalando la ouija a la vez que la nombrada le veía a través del puntero.

—Aunque la verdadera pregunta aquí es ¿por qué Martin aparece a medianoche en tu habitación? —cuestionó ella al cabo de unos segundos, percatándose de que el Mystery se veía _algo mejor_ de lo normal y que, de hecho, Diana parecía estar esperando a alguien y no con la cabeza metida dentro de algún libro, como habría sido lo normal—. ¿Qué pensaban hacer? ¿Fugarse y regresar de mañana para que nadie lo notara?

Aunque lo decía en broma, no estaba muy alejada de la realidad.

— ¿Podrías guardar ese secreto? —Pidió Diana tras ver que Martin se limitaba a verla de soslayo, esperando que hiciese el primer movimiento por tratarse de su mejor amiga que, casualmente, parecía odiarle la mayoría del tiempo—. No iremos muy lejos…

—Sólo al autocinema, aprovechando que darán una función especial este fin de semana —concluyó él, pasando un brazo por los hombros de la castaña.

En otra ocasión, quizá Jenny lo habría creído.

Hasta donde sabía, el autocinema del que estaba hablando Martin quedaba muy lejos como para caminar hasta ahí, sin contar que los autobuses ya no pasaban a esa hora... y que ninguno de los dos tenía auto.

Sonrió de lado, dejando el puntero sobre la tabla.

— ¿Y no me invitaste a mí porque…?

El de ojos marrones alzó hombros, sin disimular la sorpresa en su expresión.

—Creía que ya habías rechazado a Martin —apuntó Diana, interviniendo al ponerse de pie—, sólo por eso acepté salir con él hoy.

—Y a esta hora —murmulló Jenny desde su misma postura—, pero bien… les guardaré el secreto… a cambio de que Diana me ayude a hablar con mi padre más tarde.

—Claro, Di te ayudará con esa llamada apenas vuelva a estar disponible.

Ignorando el tema sin proponérselo, tomó a su hermanastra del brazo y murmuró algo que Jenny no logró distinguir sobre un tal Billy cuidando a otro tal Java.

Luego de fruncir el entrecejo —por obvias razones—, apenas pudo amagar a despedirse con un vago gesto porque, a los pocos segundos, el dúo había desaparecido de su campo visual.

Suspiró, sonriendo con cierta resignación.

¿Quién habría adivinado que sería el mismísimo Martin Mystery quien robó tan temprano su oportunidad de estar con Diana?

Eso debía ser karma o una insulsa broma cósmica contra ella, no había punto medio… y no podía pensar en otra cosa al ver descuidadamente su tabla ouija, olvidada sobre la cama.

—La próxima vez, tal vez…

Esperar un poco más no le haría daño.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Seré sincera: no sé de dónde salió esto, solo quería escribir y ya (?), aún si al final no sabía si dejarlo aquí o convertirlo en un oneshot random x'3.** **A pesar de todo, me gustó cómo quedó la pequeña variante (':, así que espero que gustase y/o entretuviese un poco por allá~, aparte de que no tenga tantos errores por estar apenas corregido 939r, _viejas costumbres_ (?).**

 **Y, sin nada más para decir _..._ ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**


End file.
